Haunting past
by KrisGomez07
Summary: Adrien's almost careless life is destroyed when parts of his past start coming together. He tries to adapt but eventually it was just too much to bare alone... WARNING: contains depressive thoughts.
1. Chapter 1

Marinette woke up later than usual and had to run to school, but even though she lived next door she was still late for class. Miss Bustier being the tolerant and patient teacher she had let her in with a smile. The first thing the ravenette noticed once she had taken her seat next to Alya was that the spot in front of her was empty." Adrien must be at a photoshoot" she realized sadly; a day without the blond was never worth more. Not to her at least.

When recess came, she approached Nino and asked him if his best friend had warned him about him skipping classes today to fulfill another idiotic exigence from his father. Seriously, too much was asked from the teen. But that was beside the point. What was important was hearing about her crush, even if it was to hear why she wouldn't see him. But unlike any other time, Nino had no idea where Adrien was. That is when she started to worry. Of course, she wasn't crazy worried but something just didn't feel right. Yet she managed to smile to her friends joke and forget everything and get lost in the fog of a normal school day.

She turned the question over and over in her head, until she heard screams in the streets. It took her about three seconds to put two and two together. Someone needed Ladybug. She quickly made an excuse about feeling seek and having to go to the nurse's office and went to the empty locker room. She took a deep breath and let her kwami out of her purse. "Tikki, spots on!" she said. A blinding pink light engulfed her. When it finally went out the heroine of Paris was ready for the fight.

She sung her yoyo, locking it in the chimney of a neighboring building and let it carry her to the rooftops. She immediately started running and jumping to the sound's origin. It took her about five minutes. I the middle of the champs Elysés, right next to the 'Arc du Triomphe', was a man with a white lab coat with bright red polka dots, his skin was purple and across his back were two test tube's which were connected to the gigantic gun he was holding. Every time a blast came out of it, a toxic fog was spread and left the persons behind struggling to breath for just enough time for them to suffer but not die.

She stopped to think. This wasn't the kind of akuma you could take in up front. She would lose her miraculous before she could blink. This needed planning. And help. Where was Cat Noir anyway? He usually bet her to wherever problems were. As if on cue with her thoughts she felt the presence of her chaton landing beside her. "What took you so long?" she asked him, her eyes never leaving what would soon become a battlefield.

"sorry m' Lady, but I'm here now. Seems like we're fighting a disastroxic situation. How are you planning on beating this guy? "her partner joked but she saw his flatter to the horizon. Something wasn't right with him, but this was not the time to ask.

She had to admit she had no idea. How did you beat someone you couldn't approach? She had to come up with something fast, every second more civilians were hurt. This akuma was one of the worse one yet.

"Tell when you come up with something. I'm gonna contain him for as long as I can."

"Whait…." She tried saying but he was far gone. Think. Think. Think, Marinette think. Finally, desperation got the best of her and she used her lucky charm to early in battle. It was a balloon. She just couldn't think of anything to do with it. That was until she payed closer attention to the gun he was using, only one exit. She used her yoyo to get there, making sure she was going fast enough so the gas wouldn't have time to affect her. She used the balloon to block the exit of the gun and the rest was a piece of cake. Turns out the akuma's victim was a scientist whose theory had just been destroyed by someone else's experiment.

After that exhausting mental exercise, she came back to school and continued her long day without Adrien.

Adrien woke up to the sound of his alarm clock and he immediately closed his eyes again. The time had come, show time. He just didn't know what to expect or how to behave, less what he was supposed to feel. Everything was just a blurry hurricane in his brain. He just wished his mother was still there, she would smile at him warmly and would tell him exactly what he needed to hear to feel like he could affront even the worst thing.

But she wasn't. Not anymore. So, he was on his own.

After a quick shower, he went downstairs for what little breakfast he was allowed to have. Being a model was truly a burden for a model with a sweet tooth such as Adrien. For the first time in a long time he wasn't bothered by Nathalie and her schedules. His father had agreed about today being too important to waste in photoshoots or school. It was a shame, he could have used the distraction.

He took his time eating. After that he simply didn't know what to do. He was usually busy from sunset t'ill dawn. He had forgotten what free time felt like. Sadly, it presented itself as a perfect opportunity for his thoughts to take him far away, to paths he had forced himself to avoid since last night's conversation with his father. _He's coming back._ Was he pumped? Was he mad he hadn't been there? Was he facing the same dilemma as him? It wasn't like Adrien hadn't missed him. Of course, he had. But things would never be the same, not after he left him behind. So, there he was, so mixed up he could have been two different persons. One as excited as a toddler with a new toy, one bitter and resentful.

It was just too hard to go through this. He shouldn't be going through this. No one should. But he wasn't like the others no matter how much he wished he was. His train of thoughts took him far into the past and into his own mind. To simpler times in which he would smile, smile for real not like those perfect fake smiles he wore every day. To melancholic nights, spent alone in an empty house.

His kwami hadn't complain or asked for cheese in all morning and Adrien was truly thankful. Plagg knew how hard it all was to him. Yet he craved for the normality of it all. He wanted to anchor himself to something because his whole world was being thorn from under his feet. Thank goodness form that akuma attack in the morning. He thought he was going mad by the time it happened. It took him some time to put himself together before he could rush to his lady's side.

As usual he was to buy her sometime while that beautiful head of hers did all the hard work. He jumped in to save the civilians, using his baton as ventilator to dissipate the gas and his cataclysm when a woman and a baby where about to be enveloped by the gas, making a building block the villain's way to them. And then his dashing partner came and defeated the akuma like so many times before. He anchored himself on that. No matter what happened today he was still Cat Noir. He still had Ladybug.

As he left he looked at her retreating figure at least twice. How could she comfort him by just being within sight, when his father couldn't make him feel better no matter how hard he tried. Well he guessed that was how real love felt like. At the end he left himself, reluctant to let go of his transformation. Being his alter ego was just so much easier. He didn't have to think about him. He was safe from his own thoughts.

As soon as he set foot on his bedroom the debate began again. Stupid feelings. Stupid thoughts. Couldn't they just decide on one state instead of changing every few minutes, twisting his stomach over and over?

The time to go to the airport came way too fast. His father wouldn't accompany him. He was too busy working to pay attention, even in such an important occasion. That meant that Adrien was on his own against one of the biggest challenges of his life. Damn how he wished he was fighting a gigantic akuma right now. But he wasn't, he was just Adrien Agreste and there was no fight. He went to the terminal and waited in the arrival gate with the gorilla. It felt like an eternity before a familiar blond head came in view. He inhaled sharply. They both walked towards each other.

"Hello Felix. How was your flight?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone**

 **I forgot to tell you this story was inspires by the fic** ** _A witch's familiar_** **and** ** _Once four, now two._** **Those stories are awesome, you should really check them out.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

 _Six years old Adrien was playing with his toy plane in the living room, under the loving look of his mother. Alice Agreste never tired of seeing her youngest son smiling like that, she treasured every single of the moments in which he did._

 _"_ _Mommy look, it's landing in Paris!" he announced as he put the plane on the ground. That got him another smile; his mother knew how much he wanted to visit Paris, but they just didn't have the money. Her husband was set in becoming a fashion designer and refused to get a job in the meantime, and her job as a saleswoman was barely enough to put food on the table. Such dreams would have to wait. That is if they ever came true. She wasn't exactly known for her optimism. She still smiled._

 _They both heard the door of their small house opening, Felix was finally coming home. He was hours late. "Fe" shrilled Adrien running to hug his older brother. He barely reached his hip but he could always hold on to his legs._

 _"_ _Hi to you too" said the older brother as he ruffled Adrien hair. He knew he was in trouble, he knew by the look on his mother face. He was resigned. He always got himself into trouble, most of the time because people made fun of him or his family and he couldn't just let them. Today had been particularly bad and he returned with a black eye and some bruised ribs. Fighting wasn't really his thing. But he forgot all about the beating when he saw his little brother, that boy was a light in the darkest night, and Felix was lucky to have him._

 _"_ _Fe? What happened to you? Can I make it better?" Adrien little pure voice filled the living room. Everyone smiled. How could they not? His innocence was a bliss._

 _"_ _I'm okay, Ad. Don't worry. Why don't you tell what you did today?" His little brother started rambling on and on about school and the new games he had invented oblivious to the lie in those words. Felix was only half listening. His mind was too busy wondering about what kind of magic run throughout his brother blood. How could he take silent, cold, detached Felix and turn him into this sweet and caring person? It was beyond his comprehension. But he was glad it was that way._

 _That night dinner was silent. Gabriel was sketching his 'new collection' instead of talking to the others, Felix was skulking over his punishment, Alice was wearing her disappointed look and Adrien just felt it wasn't a moment for talking. And so, they all sat in silence, wishing today wasn't as bad of a day. Just when everyone was growing resigned Alice's phone rang. She took the call in another room but they still managed to hear small fragments of the conversation. They usually wouldn't eavesdrop but the silence was so heavy and any distraction was welcomed._

 _"…_ _right now? It's just that today…. No, I know…. But the kids… Fine, I'm on my way."_

 _The mood dropped even more. Every time mother had that kind of conversation it meant they wouldn't see her for at least a week, and thus they'd be left alone with their neglecting father. Plus, those days, they usually went hungry to bed. She always said it was a business trip, but they all knew she wasn't important enough to go on one of those. They were well aware of the lie and that hurt. Sweet Alice was hiding things from them. It just wasn't right. But what could they do about it? That was how things were._

 _As expected the liar came back with a lousy excuse and left to pack some clothes. They said their goodbyes and Alice left them to their one resources once again._

The _tic tac_ of the clock was going to drive Adrien crazy. Seriously if it didn't stop he was going to use his cataclysm on it. Why couldn't he deal with this? He had dealt with supervillains for a whole year now, he had made puns in the most critical situations and found things to say every single time he faced an akuma. And now here he was, unable to talk to his own brother. For the umpteenth time, he wet his lips and cleared his troth just to find himself opening and closing his mouth like fish. He just couldn't talk to him. Not anymore. The mansion had never felt so empty. Felix, on the other hand, looked perfectly composed, as if the everlasting silence didn't bother him.

"So… How was college?" said Adrien, trying once again to break the icy wall that surrounded who had once been his best friend.

"Fine"

"Did you make new friends?" pried Adrien, wishing to hear just one anecdote. A sentence that included more than one word.

"No" The youngest sibling wasn't surprised. Ever since his mother had disappeared five years ago Felix just wasn't the same. Not that it was surprising. They had all changed that faithful day. But the already reserved child had become unreachable, it was as though he wasn't living in his own body anymore. No matter what people did his façade didn't change. He was barely human.

Finally, they finished eating and the youngest bolted out to his room and locked himself up. He didn't recognize Felix. He used to smile, to talk, to ask him how was his day. Now he only answered his questions with monosyllables and a bored faraway expression. It hurt too much. The only part of his family for which he still had hope had become a copy of his father. He was lonelier that when Felix was studding in the united states.

"What do I do?" he asked out loud as he let himself fall into his bed.

"Relax kid, he's probably just tired" said Plagg with a mocking tone. "Now on more important matters, I need cheese. I'm starved."

Adrien couldn't help it, he smiled. It was nice to know his kwami would always be there, even if he annoyed him to hell. He wasn't alone anymore. He had Nino, Alya, even Marinette who couldn't form a coherent sentence in front of him. He had Ladybug. She would never let him down. Heck he had the entire city of Paris with him. He had gained their affection. He didn't need to win his family's.

"Plagg, claws out!" he screamed. Once his transformation was completed he jumped out of his window and started his patrol. It was a little early, well actually he was about five hours early, but he was sure his Lady would forgive him for that. Plus, with the extra time he could investigate parts of the city that the usually neglected. He went faster than usual. He needed the speed to calm his nerves. The civilians looked at him and cheered. It made him feel better and worse at the same time. How could he be so natural as his alter ego and not as himself? How could they love him if they didn't know them? Was Cat Noir really so much better than Adrien? He shook his head. He wasn't going down that path again. It was hard enough as it was.

When he was done, he took some time to admire the sunset from the Eiffel Tower. He made a point on being there every single day to watch it. It calmed his nerves and made him forget about everything for a blissful minutes. It was his escape, the thing that got him going the rest of the day. Not that he was depressed but sometimes life as teenage model who turned into a superhero was overwhelming. He needed to rest every once in a while.

"Hi" said Ladybug as she sat next to him. His sad smile turned into a cheeky green.

"M'Lady" he acknowledged trying to kiss her hand, but she snapped it back before he even had a chance. He laughed. At least this much would never change.

"Are you okay? You look a little troubled" asked his partner. There was worry in her voice which made him feel great and guilty at the same time. He shouldn't let people see threw him. He was to keep his mask on and thus he swallowed every feeling and fell back into the personality of Cat Noir. His freedom and yet another cage.

"I'm _pur_ -fect" he answered. That got him a roll of eyes. When he told her about going to patrol before and his plan to visit the poorer neighborhood tonight she looked oddly at him, but agreed nevertheless. And so, they parted ways.

The visit to Clisson proved even more illuminating that he thought. Not only did he forget everything about Felix, he also stopped two assaults and a rape. But most of all he realized how lucky he was. He had forgotten what being poor was like. Of course, his family had never fallen so low, yet when you lived as one of the wealthiest families in the whole country you forgot what real life was like. That it had this ugly and cruel part.

When that realization hit him, he made a promise to himself. He would never forget again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey,**

 **I know Adrien seems a little out of character in this story but I just thought that it suited him better for the purpose of this story.**

 **By the way, if you have any suggestions to make I would love to hear them because I don't really know where I'm going with this story….**

 **Anyway here is chapter 3,**

"you missed a photoshoot. Father is furious" said Felix upon seeing Adrien trying to sneak into the house unnoticed. Shit.

"I… em…. It's just that with the akuma attack I couldn't make it. The path was blocked." Tried to justify the youngest Agreste. It wasn't exactly a lie. Being Cat Noir meant he had to stay and fight the akumas and couldn't go to photoshoots. And a bus had fallen on the path to the photo studio. But Felix didn't need to know the whole truth. Yet he couldn't help to curse under his was already hard enough to explain why he vanished in every single attack with people that neglected him. But Felix was everywhere. It would only get harder from now on. His brother looked down at him. He hated that look. "Sorry" he muttered.

His brother didn't acknowledge him. He just turned around and left. Adrien felt as though he'd been stabbed. No matter what happened, how much people bust him up, his family would always find a way to bring him down. Why couldn't he just be Cat Noir all the time? Why was he born in this family? how did everything changed so much? What happened to the walks in the sun in little town that he always considered his home? What happened to Mother? What happened to Father? What happened to Felix? He sighed. It was no use to think about that.

He went back to his room, hating how his steps echoed in the mansion. He missed their little down in the countryside, the one with only two bedrooms and a kitchen that was also the living room. He had wished for so little back then. He still did. But unlike before he couldn't satisfy his ambition with a bar of chocolate.

"Cheese!" demanded Plagg. He had almost forgotten about how weak his kwami must be feeling. He hurried to his room and took out a whole camembert from his minibar. The little black god forgot everything about his tiredness and swallowed the whole thing. He half chuckled half sighed. Now he was the only one exhausted. He let himself fall to his bed and fell asleep before he even realized it.

Next day didn't start much better. When he was taking a shower, he noticed a purple bruise on his neck. His suit usually prevented any Sirius injury but that didn't mean he was indestructible. So, he looked on his third drawer for the concealer the had become one of his best friends. He carefully applied the makeup wincing every once in a while.

"You're not gonna full anyone with that makeup" warned Plagg, flying around the room in lazy manner.

"Shut up! It worked before and it will work now" assured Adrien.

"But before no one payed real attention to you."

"What is that supposed to mean? Nino pays attention to me. Also, there is no one else around to notice."

"What about your brother?" That made Adrien think. When they were kids and he such much as scraped his knee, Felix would go ballistic trying to make the pane go away. But that was before Moher left. He didn't care anymore, he had made it clear enough. He shook his head and forced himself to smile.

"It'll be fine" he knew he wasn't fooling anyone: the little pest knew him too well to fall for the reassuring words and smiles. But he wouldn't say anything. It wasn't his style. And Adrien was glad about that.

He went downstairs, mentalizing himself for the lonely table that would be set, for the everlasting silence. He almost forgot Felix was there too. The older blond was like a ghost; you just wouldn't notice him. He caught himself fast enough not to make a fool of himself by jumping or screaming. He knew if he did, he would never hear the end of it. The two brothers didn't talk during their meal. Adrien didn't even try anymore. After a week, he was growing resigned. Their once beautiful and special relationship was gone.

School wasn't very different from usual: class with Miss Boustier, lunch, Chloe causing an akuma, almost transforming back in front of a bunch of reporters, coming back, making up an excuse, talking to Nino and leaving early for the photoshoot he hadn't attended the day before. The routine tasted like cake's ashes.

At least he could pretend Felix was still in America…

The surprise came when he went downstairs to fetch some dinner and some more cheese for Plagg. Felix sat on the other end of the table, and for the first time in what seemed like forever he started conversation. He just wished it was different conversation. "Why did you teacher call to warn us you weren't with the others during Dentor's attack?"

Adrien's mind went blanc. He was caught red handed. He paled, he felt as though he would faint. "I… I…"

"I asked you a question and I expect a proper answer that include more than one word." Scolded Felix with a perfectly calm demeanor. The panic was forgotten, replaced by anger. How dared he ask something from him when he didn't to that himself? He baled his feet, his vision went red. He could feel Plagg nagging him so he would calm down. He ignored it.

"Me? Why don't _I_ answer with more than a word? You've been doing the exact same thing for a week and I didn't complain!" he responded, his blood boiling. "So quit lecturing me as if you cared. It's pretty clear you don't. Stop playing the role of the worried older brother. You're not!" he was panting by the end of his tirade. It was unfair. Felix had no right to tell what to do or what not do. Not nor ever.

"Don't you raise your voice at me." Growled Felix getting closer. Adrien just couldn't take it anymore. He wouldn't. his righteous sense came to him and out of instinct he punched his brother on the jaw, sending him tumbling a couple of steps. But his anger hadn't yet subsided. He kicked him once more, forcing himself to canalize every negative emotion into the motion. The last thing he wanted right now was to get akumatised because of that asshole.

Once he cooled down a little he looked at what he had done and felt ill with guilt. He had hurt his own blood. He just couldn't stand there. And so, he ran. He ran outside the house and into the streets of Paris, not stopping 'till his feet hurt and he couldn't breathe was the second time in his life he ran like that, the only other when he had realized his mother was not coming back.

"Are you okay?" asked a feminine voice behind him. When he turned around ha was greeted with the sight of his Lady.

"No" he admitted before he could think about what he really wanted to say. He shouldn't bother her.

"What is it?" questioned the girl in the polka suit. She let herself fall down next to him from the rooftop. He immediately cursed himself for forgetting patrol. For a moment, he thought about confiding to her. She was the woman he loved after all. And then he remembered how overwhelming being a superhero could be. He couldn't put more weight on her shoulders. Otherwise se would end up like him, and he didn't wish that upon anybody.

"It's nothing really" he assured, but his voice sounded hollow even to him.

"But…" the heroine started.

"It's nothing!" screamed Adrien and left running. Again.

Marinette just didn't know what to think, 'Adrien must be really unstable right now. I wonder what happened?'. She knew that Adrien's life was far from perfect: he saw his dad once in a month, was forced into a job he hated and lessons he wasn't interested in. yet she couldn't fathom something bad enough to let him in that state. He was out of breath, with tears prickling his eyes and a sour expression. What happened to sweet, smiling Adrien?

The next day, she made a point to be at school early so she could coax Nino into talking to him before class. That would definitely boast him up. She told her friend a part of the truth, saying that she had seen him running in the dead of the night by afar and that she was worried. That wasn't enough.

"Are you sure it was him girl?" asked Alya. Of course, she wouldn't be convinced that easily. She needed proof." It was dark, it could easily be someone else"

"I swear it was him. Nino, are you gonna help me?" she pleaded. They both looked doubtful but after a silent conversation they decided to listen to the blue haired girl.

"Sure. I'll ask him if something's going on?"

"Thanks Nino. You're a life saver!"

But when he arrived at school, Adrien didn't go to Nino as usual. Instead he walked towards Chloe. Intrigued his best friends followed suit making sure to stay out of sight.

"Adrikins!"

"I'm not in a mood Chlo" said the boy looking dejected.

"Is it about him? Listen, you just have to let go of this. I know you expected something different, but people change" for the first time in her life Marinette got to see Chloe Bourgeois looking apocalyptic.

"It's not just that anymore. I lashed out at him yesterday. Gosh, Chlo I hit him"

"You what? But… I mean…. I thought…." She shook her head. "He deserves it. He had it coming. Don't beat yourself over it. I'm sure he's okay"

"He is! But that doesn't change anything. He promised he wouldn't tell Father and all, so I'm not afraid either. I just… I can't believe I'm not even sorry. I mean, at the moment I was, but with every second it just feels like a did the right thing" He confessed. It was so weird to see Adrien confiding to Chloe. It also hurt so much. He would never confide to her. Chloe was more important to him than her. She almost started crying right there and now but she grabbed a hold of herself before she could do it. That wasn't the point right now, it was Adrien's sanity.

And more importantly, who was _he_?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone,**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. Anyway, I'm still opened to suggestions and any kind of criticism.**

 **Enjoy!**

 _Three weeks after they moved out to the mansion in front of the Tour Eiffel, Adrien woke up to the sound of thunder. He shivered. He had always been terrified of thunder storms. The sky boomed again and he yelped. He tried hiding under the covers, hugging his pillow. He just couldn't find comfort in anything._

 _His first thought was to go to Mother. She would stroke his hair and giggle when he screamed. She would make everything better. He stood up and started dragging his feet to the master bedroom. When he was halfway there, he remembered that doing that was useless. Alice had disappeared once again. Adrien was now old enough to understand that something was off in his family: his father did nothing but work, his mother spend more time god knows where instead of at home and his brother got into fights every day._

 _He sighed. Looks like he would have to face this on his own. He would have to be brave. For his family. He had to be strong enough so they could all go to him to find joy and energy. No ten-year-old should have carried that burden, but he did. He knew his role and how to play it. At least most of the time._

 _As a lightning bolt shook the house, he closed his eyes trying not to cry. He was too afraid to stay in character. He considered going to Father but decided against it, he would just tell him to go back to sleep, that if he was in his room to begin with. So he went to the only safe place he could imagine. He ran into Felix's room and jumped into his bed, shaking._

 _"_ _What the?" complained his brother before he realized what was really happening. "Afraid of the storm?" Adrien nodded and the older blond made room for him in the bed. None of them could count how many times they had done this in their old bedroom, back in the house of their childhood. It comforted both of them._

 _They woke up to a sunny day._

 _Adrien wasn't scared of storms anymore. He had Felix now._

* * *

Stormy Whether shot lighting once again to the heroic duo of Paris. They had been fighting her and her blasted storms for more than an hour unable to find a way to end this confrontation. They didn't even have had a chance to use their powers yet. They both moved out of the way in time but the ice underneath them made them loose balance and they fell.

"Hahaha! Scared of a little storm?" mocked the akuma's victim.

Cat Noir didn't want to admit that was true. Ever since Felix had left to go to college in America his fear for thunderstorms had returned, as strong as ever. But she shook it off. Adrien was afraid of lightning, Cat Noir just made bad puns about it.

"I just don't like when it's raining cats and ladybugs" he joked even if it was half-hearted. He got an eye roll from his partner. Was she ever afraid to face an akuma? He doubted it. She was the bravest person he had ever met.

The current supervillain just ignored him and threw an icy blast their way and made a run for it. He groaned inwardly. Now they had to track her down. They didn't have to look far though, she was at the TV station announcing summer would be replaced by winter. They hurried after her only to fall into a trap. It was a recording. But the real nightmare wasn't far. She attacked from behind, leaving in complete darkness. They followed her to the rooftop where Ladybug was finally able to use her lucky charm, receiving a bath towel.

He contemplated her as she thought of a plan. Finally, she told him to destroy the support of the panels while she tangled her yoyo in Stormy Weather's ankle and used the tube in the rooftops to skillfully bring her down. He snatched her umbrella and gave it back to his Lady who broke it to liberate the akuma and purify it. She then made everything go back to normal. He sighed in relief. It was over for today.

He went back to his photoshoot at the park and then straight home. But as soon as he entered he was met with the unpleasant sight of his older brother and Father waiting for him. What did he do this time?

"Adrien I'm glad your home. We need to talk." Announced Gabriel Agreste with an unaffected appearance.

"What is it Father?" he answered looking between the two of them, filled with angst.

"It was brought to my attention that you've been neglecting both your studies and your professional activities. And so, I had to make a rough decision. You're being homeschooled again."

Adrien breath caught. No. Not again. He couldn't stand the cage his house had become. Not that much time. Not now that he knew what freedom tasted like. "What? But I… I promise I'll do better. Just don't take school away from me. Please Father." he pleaded. When he saw the fashion designer was unchanged he burned his last resource. "Felix, you studied in America, please tell him this is crazy".

For a second he thought he saw his brother flattering, but it was gone so soon he might have imagined. "I'm sorry Adrien, but your grades are falling and the outside world is full of dangers I don't which to expose you to."

Adrien's vision went red. So what if t was dangerous? He risked his life every day against bigger threaths. His notes were falling? Normal when he couldn't attend half the classes to go to photoshoots. He couldn't pose like before? Well try modeling with bruised ribs. It just wasn't fair. And he knew where the idea came from. His father couldn't care less. It was all Felix fault. This was his revenge for the other day. He wanted to protest but he knew it would only make matter worse. Reigning his temper was a huge effort but he managed, he still couldn't trust his mouth tough. Instead of speaking, he nodded and went straight to his room, ignoring how his father shouted after him. He barricaded his door with the heaviest furniture he could find.

"You ok kid?" asked Plagg hovering in front of his face. He almost told him the truth. That they were crushing his hope. No more hanging out with Nino, Alya and Marinette; no more laughing with his classmates; no more freedom. And how was he supposed to sneak out to save Paris with people following his every freedom. Maybe the best thing was to turn in his miraculous. The city of light deserved a better hero.

"Here Plagg" he said handing his ring to the black kwami. "Give it to someone who'll be able to use it. I'm good for nothing if I am stuck here." He was about to cry, but he put on an icy façade. It was a family gift. The ancient god seemed dead serous as he gave him his miraculous back. He even looked a little angry.

"Okay, listen up kid! You were chosen! That's not going to change over an argument with your father. Plus, I won't let you quit, and most definitely I am _not_ leaving you alone. And seriously this people are hurting you so much I'll go give them a piece of my mind."

Adrien mood improved a little. At least he hadn't lost all of his friends. He would have Plagg for a while more. He suddenly felt no desire to find Haukmoth. As he pated his kwami's head and the latest poured, he slowly fell asleep in the cold floor.

Waking up the next day the last thing he wanted to do was get up. But he didn't want to upset his father, it would only cause things to worsen. So, he stood up, took a long shower and spent half an hour dismantling his barricade. The last thing he had to do for the morning was have breakfast. He thanked heaven that Felix wasn't there. He still couldn't trust himself around that hypocrite. All that speech about wanting him to be okay and safe was pure bullshit. He had no right to come waltzing back into his life and ruin it. He wouldn't hold it on much longer. If Cat Noir had thought him something was that just going along with the problems wasn't going to help anyone. However, everything became sour when his jackass of a brother walked in.

"Listen Adrien, we need to talk. I know you are upset over not going to that stupid school anymore, but you have to get your priorities strait. Modeling is your future. You should keep your focus on that."

Adrien wasn't going to take this bullshit anymore.

"Who do you think you are, acting like my boss and taking my decisions from me? You're no one to me. You used to be my favorite person in the world, you were my hero. But you left. You left when I needed you the most. You abandoned me. Don't expect me to act like that didn't happen. And then you come back and destroy everything I worked for! Well you know what? Go to hell Felix!"

"You're right Adrien. I'm destroying your life and so I think it would be better for both of us if we didn't consider each other our brother anymore." silence fell in the room. That was it, it was the end. He oficialy had no one left. He hated Felix.

Adrien stormed out of the room with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Felix knew how much he was hurting Adrien. He really did, he wasn't even surprised when his brother had lashed out on him. Well maybe a little; Adrien had never been the aggressive kind, but then again people changed. maybe he had been too harsh. He wished they could behave like before. But he just couldn't do it anymore. He couldn't pretend. instead he pushed him away, making sure their bond would not be mended. He wasn't going to risk anything. Not after what he knew. If they became close again he would never forgive himself for hiding the truth from him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone,**

 **I know this chapter is gonna be kind of weird, but I've threw depression myself and trust me, this thing happen. Anyway, I want to thank Haoyoh Asakura for her suggestions (they weren't used in this chapter but they will definitely appear in later chapters)**

The god of destruction hated having a chosen. Don't misunderstand it, he usually licked the ring's wielders. But it was always the same. They would end up having a messed-up life. It was just how it worked. He was a symbol of bad luck. He only brought tragedy to the life's he intruded.

He had hopped this time was different. The boy was so headstrong, so positive. It was impossible to imagine him as broken as he was now. Sure, from the very start his life had been messed up. Destiny should really give this boy a break. First his mother abandoned him to join the lopovs, his father that always found a million ways to make his life miserable, and a brother that left him on his own. Honestly, it was a miracle turned out okay. Well kind of.

The point is he was doing alright until his imbecile of a brother came back. He had seen Adrien trying to get back a long-lost relationship, he had to give up only a week after because everytime his brother grew colder. Plagg had told him to let go before it became serious but the boy just didn't listen. He could recall all his excuses.

"The flight must've tired him up. Tomorrow everything will go back to normal."

"I might have been too pushy. He was always the shy kind."

"He's my brother Plagg, he loves me, he's just having a hard time adapting. It will pass."

"Okay, I admit, there is something off about him but it must be because of all the time we spent apart"

"He is stressed. I'm sure is that"

"I just need to find a more interesting topic. I guess that should work"

"Who am I kidding. He hates me"

The boy tried so hard to help the others. Since day one he would make everyone feel better and smile with his bad puns and easy going attitude. He was willing to risk his life if that meant others would survive. He had always carried the weight of the world in his shoulders. And Plagg wanted to help. Maybe he acted like he cared for nothing but camembert, but he did care. More than anyone could imagine. He had seen too many Cat Noirs fall into despair. Some never got back on their feet.

Right now, he wished he could swap lifes with Tikky. She would find encouraging words and make him smile. She would bring good luck back to the poor boy. He would create instead of destroying something like he always did.

Waking up next morning was like waking up in hell. He no longer had a family, he no longer had his freedom. He was just an empty shell. Plagg was nuzzled against his heart, pouring ever so slightly in his sleep. He tried to convince himself that was enough, he couldn't do it. The pain had receded to a dull ache that left an endless void inside of him. He hadn't feel like that in a long time. Not since his mother left.

Standing up proved to be a challenge for the young model. Every step felt like he was walking under water: an invisible force was trying to make him stay put. He guessed he would have to fight it. That was what he _should_ do. The moment he moved his kwami jolted in the air and followed suit.

"How are you holding on kiddo?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could manage. He tried to respond but it was too much effort. So, he stayed quiet. "Kid? Are you there?" pried the kwami flying in front of him. Adrien barely registered. "Kid!" Adrien didn't know when he had fallen to the ground, it didn't matter. He let himself sink in. "Kid!"

A door opened somewhere far away, a kwami hid, he didn't even blink. He was to fr away to do anything anyways. There was some more screaming, someone shook him. He just sank deeper and deeper. And then he was moving, at least he thought so. He knew for sure everything was spinning. He just closed his eyes.

He woke up on his bed with a sleeping Felix sitting next to it. It was already night. He had to go patrolling. He stood up and made his way to the window as quietly as he could. Sadly, it wasn't quiet enough. Felix stirred and looked around.

"Ad! You're okay. What happened? You weren't responding. You've been asleep all day." He said gushing all over his little brother. Wait that's not right. They weren't brothers anymore. Adrien felt as though he had swallowed something sour.

"GET OUT!" he shouted pushing him away. He didn't want to see him ever again. He was to blame. For everything. It was probably because of him mother had left in the first place. He was the one who destroyed everything. "GET OUT" he repeated making a move to kick him, but Felix finally complied.

He needed to come down. He couldn't break down like that again. Because that meant Felix worrying and…. Wait a second. Worrying? He cared? No. that couldn't be. He needed to clear his mind.

"Plagg, claws out!" a pouf of green light surrounded him. He jumped out the window.

He patrolled a little while before realizing he didn't want to and no one could make him do it. Instead he went to Eiffel towered and stared at infinity. His partner joined him and stayed silent. She was closer than usual. That had to mean something he thought as he rested his head in her shoulder. It was a little uncomfortable since he was taller than her. It didn't matter. The sensation of his partner hugging him was the most comforting thing he had ever felt.

"Chat…" started Ladybug. There was so much worry in her voice. He couldn't let her feel this way. Specially if it was because of him. But it didn't matter how hard he tried, he couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't be strong anymore. He broke down crying in the crouch of her neck. Why? Why him?

She didn't say anything, preferring to hold him and rocking him back and forth after hours with no progress. He finally calmed down around three in the morning. He was still sobbing a little but it was unlike the ear ripping sound he had made before. They stayed in silence for a minute. Adrien was too afraid of letting go and so was Ladybug. They both knew he could drown himself again if the matter wasn't treated carefully. Yet they couldn't neglect it and acted as though it didn't happen.

"My brother says it's better if we don't consider each other our family anymore" he finally confessed, his voice breaking and new tears running down his face. Ladybug was at loss for words. What was she supposed to say to someone that went to such a trauma?

"I'm sorry Kitty" was all she could come up with. He nodded and they sat without talking.

"We used to be so close… every day I would count the hours for him to come home, and when he finally did, I would make everything I could to make him smile. He seemed to appreciate it the time but I guess four years can change anyone." He confided with a hoarse voice. Marinette took his hand and squeezed it wishing she had a manual on how to talk about this kind of things. "I'm sorry. I'm not used to talking about myself." Continued Cat looking down.

"Want to know a secret?" she offered. "I am terrified of chickens" that got him laughing a little. Score." It's just that the sound they make is so shrill it gives me the creeps. And the way they move their wings before they start flying is just…." She shivered. Her partner roared with laughter. She felt a little silly telling him that but it was working. That's what mattered.

They parted ways a little afterwards, both with a smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone,**

 **So this chapter is based on an idea given to me by Haoyoh Asakura, I hope you enjoy it.**

 **By the way if you see any mistakes please tell me so. English is not my first language and I'm doing the best I can.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous**

 _Alice had always been against Adrien being a model if it had been up to her no one in her family would be even close to the media. She was a small-town girl whose biggest aspiration was to make her husband pay attention to their family, she could not stand the everlasting presence of cameras buzzing around her. Truth be told, she had never been really happy about Gabriel's career choice. To her, fashion was a waste of time. But it was the passion of the man she loved, and she had always been drowned by his ambition. So, she let him be._

 _But she drew the line at using their children to make money. For goodness sake, the boy was only nine years old. He was supposed to be playing and goofing around with his friends, not working. Plus, a model's life came with alimentary restriction as well. She couldn't let her gourmand son be tortured that way. She could already picture the longing look with which he would look at her homemade cookies. Those treats were the only thing that still connected him to the place he was born in since they moved to Paris._

 _She and Gabriel had been arguing about this non-stop for over a week. The kids were so scared of their 'little fight' they would not come out of their room if they were home. And that hurt._

 _"_ _Gabriel, you barely know the kids. How can you know about what's best for them?" she screamed exasperated._

 _"_ _You want to talk about not being there for the kids? You disappear every few weeks. You're never there either." That cut deep. She knew she was rarely there, but she tried to make the most of the time she had with the kids. She didn't bluntly ignore them, It was just that she had a mission that went farther than anything else. The world's faith was in her hands." I'm offering them a chance for success, a future. What would your simple life give them?"_

 _"_ _How about happiness and the chance to be normal, make friends, to have a freaking present?" she retorted. "They're not objects Gabriel, they are persons. You can't just use them as you please and then throw them away. It's not fair. You know the kids would do anything to please and get your attention. They will agree to this even if they don't really want to. And if they can't make the right choice for their sanity and well-being, I will. "_

 _"_ _You're just saying that because the kids are going to be on my side and you can't stand to lose. You're too selfish to let our kids live their dreams´. Just because you can't adapt to life here. You're against all of this. It's not about the modeling. The problem is you want to go back to that shitty house in the country. Why don't you get it already? This is our life now, and the future holds even more success. In no time, we will be leaving in the mansion on the Champs Elysées. And I won't let you ruin this for me."_

 _"_ _That is my entire point, this is all about you! Not about the kids! You never cared for them! If you did you would understand you took their life away from them without their consent. You ruined this family. I know you never wanted kids but you could do a little effort, every once in a while. I swear I'm surprised you even know their names. And Adrien is. Not. Modeling." Said the wife, pronouncing every syllable carefully. Saying the last bit seemed a little forced but she wasn't about to have that conversation again. There was something more important at bay. She would protect her sons with her last breath if it came to that._

 _"_ _Well, if you don't like how I handle things, you are welcomed to leave. Trust me, we're not going to miss you. It would be a relief!" Gabriel lamented the words the second after they came out of his mouth. He didn't want Alice to leave, he loved her. But sometimes love isn't enough. "Alice…. I…" he tried to apologies._

 _"_ _Fine, you want me to leave? that's okay but I'm taking the kids with me. And if I have to go to a court I will." She interrupted with tears in her eyes._

 _She then proceeded to leave the room and fetch the kids. Gabriel didn't even try to stop her. He knew if he did Hell would be unlashed. At the beginning the little boys were wary about leaving but when their Mother presented it as a vacation Adrien jumped into the chance and Felix had no other option that following his brother._

Adrien came back at dawn. He had never been out so early in the morning. To his surprise, he wasn't the only one awake in the mansion. His father's office light was on. Still in his Chat Noir's costume he peered down the window, intrigued. The object of his attention was working on something he couldn't quite make up. Surely it was a new design. It was always a new design.

He was about to leave when the fashion designer stood up and left. It was purely instinct that pushed to enter the room and inspect the drawing. Upon close examination, he noticed the paper was dedicated to clothes. Instead, a beautiful picture of Alice was engraved in the soft paper. She was as beautiful as she was in Adrien's memory. The only thing that seemed out of place was the peacock pin drawn next to her. He had never seen it before.

He traced her shape and smiled halfheartedly, thinking about what she would say if she could see him now. She would probably be disappointed on him for giving in to his father's requests. She was always one to stand up for herself and her children. He now realized she had been right all along. His home life had become miserable.

His ring chose that moment to beep loudly. Plagg was running out of energy. He took the drawing and ran to his room. As soon as the door was closed he transformed back and the kwami fell exhausted in his cupped hands. He immediately fetched him some cheese and the black creature was reanimated. After which he fell on his bed, fast asleep.

He woke up to a loud pounding on his door. Groggily, he opened his eyes and stared at his alarm clock. It was already nine o'clock. He was late for school…. Wait, he wasn't. School was over. At least for him. He went to open the door when his eyes fell on his father's drawing. Had he thought it was his father outside he would've hid it. But it was clear by the sound that it was only Natalie. She was most certainly awaiting him to give him his schedule.

He was about to turn the doorknob when realization hit him. His mother wouldn't have wanted him to do what the other expected. She never wanted him to model or take private lessons. She would hate to see him responding to a planning. It was about time he started standing up to his father. Chat Noir had done it, why his normal self couldn't. So instead of opening he put the safety and went instead to the TV that constantly on the news channel. After a while the pounding stopped. "Adrien! Come out! You're already late" stated the business assistant trying to disclose the door. Adrien just ignored her. There was some more shouting and banging but he didn't budge. Eventually the woman went away making Adrien smile widely. Round one went to him.

It was only after a couple of minutes he realized that she could've gone get the key to take him out by force. He looked around for a solution. Bingo. He pushed his desk to lock the door. Even the gorilla couldn't get threw that barricade.

After a couple of hours, he heard his father's controlled voice over the constant buzzing of the news. "Adrien come out this instant". The icy voice almost made him give in but he refused. No. he was going to do this. He composed himself and responded in the same calm voice" No. if you won't let me leave my own life I shall not let you control my time any longer."

"Adrien this little caprice has gone far enough. You're supposed to be at a photoshoot. So, stop this nonsense and come here." By the end of his father's little tirade his voice was trembling ever so slightly with annoyance. He smiled at the unexpected victory. It was only then that a plan came to his mind. He was getting his life back and fuck anyone who didn't like it.

"If you won't let me go to school, I won't let you use me as a model. Is simple. But I'm sure we can get to an agreement."

"Adrien Agreste, I'm warning you. Come. Open. This. Door. Now. You won't get what you want. Especially not this way. Stop acting like a spoiled child and come out." His son just ignored him. he had every chance to lose but he wasn't going to drop the towel because of a fifteen-year-old boy. Much less if said boy was his own blood. This all came from Alice. She had messed up the kids, making them think discipline was optional. He had tried to set them back on track and thought he succeeded. Apparently not.

"I already told you how to make me come out. Is the only way." Stated the teenager placidly starching his legs in his couch. He had already won. His words were followed by a dreadful silence. Then a sigh.

"Fine. You can go back to your school. But come out. Now."

Adrien complied happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone,**

 **Here's chapter seven, I hope you like it. Please review I really appreciate it.**

Going to school the next morning was blast. For the first time in his life he had bet his father at his own game. It was all matter of resistance he realized. Whoever didn't budge the longer and found the better excuse to manipulate the other would win. Now that he knew the rules the game would finally be even. The feeling of power was new and intoxication. Not that he let it get to his head. He just enjoyed it in a sane way. He was greeted by stares and whispering just like on his first day. His mood didn't change.

"Dude, it thought you dropped out of school." Exclaimed Nino from behind him. Oh. So, Father had made it official to everyone involved. He reigned his fury the best he could. "I tried dropping by but they wouldn't let me in." Nino's concern for him was amazing. He could always count on someone other than his lady. His other persona wasn't the only one worth liking. "What happened?"

Adrien didn't want to go into detail so he just went to the best part. "Remember how you told to stand up to my father when he was unfair? Well, I finally did. And here you have me" Nino praised him for he knew how hard it must have been. His best friend just smiled.

"I…Uh… Hi!... I…Uh… Back you are, I mean you're back. "The hilarious blabbering of his friend made him smile as he turned around. There was the girl with blue hair, looking as sheepish as ever. It made him smile. It was good to be back. Maybe he had only been away for a day but everything seemed new once again. Only it was even better.

"Hi Marinette."

The doorbell rang and he left to class while the girl just waved him goodbye with a dazed smile. The blond was, of course, oblivious to this.

Miss Boustier seemed happy to have him back but didn't comment which he appreciated greatly. He had enough attention to last him a lifetime. It was just so hard to be stared at like the famous boy who always had problems to show up to class. He was already the model, the image of perfection. Didn't that make him enough of an outcast? Of course, others didn't exclude him, actually they were a little too nice to him. It was only because of the money and the fame. What else could it be? He was still Adrien no matter what. He shook his head. Don't think, he reminded himself.

The school day seemed uneventful until lunchtime when Chloe got the janitor akumatised by telling him that his career was stuck in the lowest position and that he would never have a decent life. That resulted on a new supervillain called Careercleaner, who had the power to make everyone hate their profession and hate as much as he did. And the more people he hit with his giant broom the more people he converted in his suitors. The victims immediately turned into zombie like creatures who used their different qualifications to attack in plenty of ways.

He quickly made up an excuse about having a photoshoot to get away from Nino and hid behind a publicity stunt to transform. Once his costume had enveloped him, he felt different. His alter ego was the perfect excuse to run from his personal problems. He might've been happy all day but the dull pain inside of him was still to subsid.

He followed the new threat silently running on the rooftops. He gained speed and was joined by Ladybug. "Seems we have a mess to clean up. Let's hope we mop the ground with him." he greeted not stopping. His partner rolled his eyes but he knew she was happy to see him back to his usual self. After that they fell into their usual fight routine. First, finding a way to get closer. Then, distracting the army and lastly open a breach so his Lady could capture the akuma. The first part was a no brainer, they just used their weapons to create shields in front of them and charged. It was after that that things turned ugly. As usual, Chat Noir volunteered to by the diversion, but he wasn't counting with being thrown over by a hammer and cut with butchers knifes. He heard his Lady scream for him but he wouldn't let the little problem go away.

"Go Ladybug, I'll be fine." He screamed, meaning every word. Doing it proved more difficult. He was quickly overwhelmed and weakened by the constant aggressions. It didn't matter how habile he was, when he got morphine shots from angry nurses, electroshocks from computer geniuses all while being slowed down by the city athletes it was impossible to keep up. He began to feel rather tipsy and weak, his vision was plagued by purplish spots and hard focus. He knew something was wrong. His only possibility was to run but when he tried his legs barely responded. He had to use his last resource. "Cataclysm" he yelled and touched a nearby building, efectivly creating a barrier between them.

Then it all became black.

He should've let Chat alone, realized Marinette when, after defeating Hauckmoth's victim with the help of a book and using her powers to turn everything back to normal, she found her partner laying on the streets covered in bruises and blood. No. this wasn't happening. Not to him. Not to her. Not now. Not ever. "Chat…" she whispered. She knew her magic couldn't heal people but she still tried to use her lucky charm once again to find something. Of course, it didn't work. Tikki was too tired. She looked around for something, anything that would help him. She didn't find anything. "Chat!" she screamed pulling him close.

"Did you finished cleaning up?" he said. Tears of joy prickled her eyes. She could've sworn he was doomed to remain in the hospital for the next month. But he was okay. She hadn't lost him. looking into his clouded eyes she found a deepness in them. A loud beep interrupted the moment, breaking the moment. They were both about to turn back. It wasn't without difficulties that Chat got up and left. Marinette almost felt tempted to go home with him to make sure he got there safely. But her identity didn't permit it.

Adrien entered his room threw the window and fainted once again. When he woke up, he was laying in the same uncomfortable position with Plagg hovering over him with a concerned expression. Next to him were a bunch of bandages tainted with red blood. It took him a moment to realize those were his. Shit. Someone had seen him. They would find out about his secret. No, no, no, no, no. "Plagg who saw me? Oh god, this is bad."

"No one saw you, don't worry."

"But the bandages…"

"I did that. I couldn't let you bleed to death. Who would give me my cheese. Don't worry too much about the wounds. They're mostly flesh wounds, except for your left shoulder. You're not going to be able to move that one for a while. Don't worry I called Tikki and she is on her way to help you heal."

"Tikki?"

"Ladybugs kwami. It's not her area of expertise but between the two of us we might be able to do something." That relieved Adrien. Otherwise he would have to fake an incident and he wasn't in the mood for that.

Felix heard a loud _thump_ coming from Adrien's room. Not again he thought running to his baby brother's side, remembering the incident of only a few weeks ago. When he entered, he saw a black dash flying away from Adrien. No. Not him. He shook his head and the paranoia away. The younger Agreste could never be part of that scum. It was just his imagination.

Once the idea disappeared from his mind he saw the important part. Adrien was laying on the floor semi-conscious and bleeding everywhere.

"Adrien, what happened to you?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone,**

 **This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it. And dn't worry there will be more of Adrien being hurt (grins evilly).**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Nino could see something was wrong. He was sure he wasn't the only one. You didn't need to be a genius to know Adrien was hiding something. He was constantly cringing, walking slower and dragging his feet. It was a rather strong contrast with his usual steady and confident walk. Something was off, but his best friend wouldn't tell him what it was even if he pried. He kept repeating he was" fine". But by doing so he was giving himself away: his voice was more of grumble, a hoarse, pained tone. All the class had noticed and everyone was asking him to investigate. Like he wouldn't have done by himself.

"Bro, seriously, tell me what's wrong or I'll call your dad so he comes pick you up." Adrien's head shot up. So, it did have to do with his dad, again.

"No need. I'm fine. Stop asking." Nino froze. He sounded just like his father. That couldn't be good. He gently put a hand in his shoulder. But instead of comfort all he saw in his bro's eyes was pain. Maybe… No, Gabriel wouldn't. One thing was neglecting him and a completely different thing abusing him. He became dead silent and moved Adrien's shirt ever so slightly to find a gigantic purple bruise visible on the edges of a bloody bandage.

"Dude. Who did this to you?" pushed the DJ aspirant.

"I…." He could see it in his friend face: he had nothing. No excuse. That gave his theory more sense: he wouldn't want his father to be in trouble.

"Who?"

"I… ehm… fell in the park?" he excused himself poorly. The brown-haired boy shot him a death glare. The blond just looked at his shoes.

"That is it! I'm calling the police!" yelled Nino. He didn't anyone to confirm his theory. The facts spoke plenty.

"For what?" asked Alya approaching them with Marinette by her side. "Is there an akuma?" she sounded so excited it was almost ironic.

"What? No! This about Adrien…" responded the tanned boy.

"Adrien?! Are you okay? What happened?" the ravenette was going ballistic, circling the model to get a better look. In one of her many motions she lifted his left arm. The little scream that let out their classmate didn't go unnoticed. Everyone's expression turned into a worried grimace. The center of attention took a step back and prepared to run.

In that moment, the bell rang. Adrien couldn't be happier. He loved his friends and all but the last thing he needed right now was more people on his back. He had had his share of that last night, thank you very much. His best friend glared at him one last time before the four head down to their class. It might not be the last thing he would hear about this but the break was appreciated. Climbing up th stairs proved to be a challenge, his body screamed in pain with every step. He was sure he wouldn't make but still he kept going higher until eventually he found himself in his classroom. To his surprise Nino wasn't there yet. He wasn't even in the hallway.

Shit. He wouldn't actually call the police, would he? He didn't even have the facts. Who would he accuse? a weight settled in his stomach. This was not gonna end up well for him. Why did he let them notice? How could he have done that? Stupid, stupid. He thought he had learned his lesson after his interminable talk with his brother last night. Apparently, he was too dumb to learn, though. Before he could go out and stop him his best friend entered the room, his phone in his hand. He had to think the future DJ hadn't managed. It was the only way to stay sane. Still he knew it was a lie. If only he had been more careful, if only he had prevented this from happening.

Marinette knew for sure that something was wrong. Had someone hurt Adrien on purpose? Did Nino know who it was? She needed answer and most of all she needed to react. Problem was her crush wouldn't trust her with a secret this big. They weren't that close. But maybe Ladybug could do something…

She patiently waited for lunchtime and shook of her inquisitive best friend off and then proceeded to change into the Parisian superhero. Staying the shadows, she spied on Nino and Alya who were talking at the bottom of the stairs; the love of her life hadn't even come out of the classroom.

"I'm telling you, someone attacked him." said the teenager.

"Saying that is one thing but accusing his father of child abuse is completely different. Please tell you didn't actually call the police." Contradicted his girlfriend.

"What else was I supposed to do? I know he was home all day. It had to be someone there and saying it was his bodyguard would be a little weird. It has to be his dad and he's just not saying 'cause he doesn't want him to be in trouble."

Marinette froze and almost showed herself. Not only was Adrien hurt it had been because someone in his household had attacked him. She needed to do something. Even if the police was already involved she couldn't stand still. But first she needed more information. There were too many blanks, too many possible misunderstandings. First thing first, she would talk to the victim and hear his side of the story. Surely, he wouldn't lie to her alter-ego. But when she was about to go upstairs an older version of Adrien entered the schoolyard. Everyone froze to stare at him, no one seemed to be able to process the existence of the model's twin. No one except Chloe.

"What the heck are you doing here? Stay away from Adrien or I'll swear I'll have daddy put a restriction order on you!" Exclaimed the blond girl, planting herself in front of him and pushing him ever so slightly in the chest which was slightly comical considering how was much taller he was. The handsome young adult just stared her down with icy grey eyes and kept walking. The pest shouted after him but he was undisturbed.

'This is too weird. I have to investigate' thought the teenager in a polka dot suit. If he was trying to get to Adrien she could spy on them from the window. She swung her yoyo a couple of times to get an optimal view. The two men were standing in front of each other both looking so tired and yet so on guard.

"Listen, I told you I wouldn't tell father this happened but I need to know if it's his doing. Adrien, you can't protect to the cost of your own health. No one deserves that, especially not him. I didn't pry before but I want an answer. Now." Demanded the new comer. The anguish in his voice was unsettling. But that didn't matter. He had called Gabriel his father. He was Adrien's brother. Why did she not know? How come no one knew? It just didn't make sense. There had to be more to that story.

"Felix, it wasn't father. I had an accident coming back from school. And no, that doesn't mean I can't be trusted to go to school. Get off my back. We're not siblings. You are no one to me and that is on you. So stop this charade. I'll tell the police it isn't what they think." Responded the youngest with venom in his voice.

"Well that is going to have to wait. The police wants you in a hospital so they can get a better look at your wounds. Father will be in custody until it is established that your physical state won't affect the truth behind your statement. They told me to come look for you. So grab your things." Contoured the grey eyed brother. There was some more arguing until Adrien complied.

This couldn't be good.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone,**

 **Wow this chapter was quick to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and I want to thank Ayolen and Haoyoh Asakura for their amazing reviews, it really made me want to write more.**

 **Enjoy!**

Adrien was sick of hearing the doctor babble on and on about his physical state. It was so frustrating; he wasn't supposed to be laying on a bed in the hospital, he was supposed to be running in the rooftops with his Lady. Stupid Nino. He made a note to kick his paranoiac ass as soon as he was out of here. There had to be a way to shake Felix off.

Indeed, his brother was back to his old persona: an overprotective freak who wouldn't leave his bedside, a fact he didn't know how to feel about. The only moment of respite was when Felix's phone rang. He always picked up in the hallway, a tick for which the youngest was glad. Coming back to earth he heard something about an infection. Oh well, more bad luck.

"He will need surgery if it doesn't get better for tomorrow." Declared the doctor, effectively regaining Adrien's attention. Surgery? No! If that happened he would have to live his partner to fence on her own against Hauk Moth. Sure, there had been no attacks all week but that only made him feel more fear. Maybe the villain was planning a bigger offensive, a more structured method to get their miraculous. And he would be defenseless. Why had he been so reckless? Imbecile. Idiot. Piece of shit. No, he couldn't keep going or he would have a breakdown and the test would go on forever. Which implied more time alone with Felix, as he was the only one who could see him because he was in protective custody. If this went on much longer he would go mad.

"I see… Isn't there another way?" asked Felix. It was so strange to see and hear his worry. Hadn't he been the one to push him away in the first place? What right did he have? He was just pretending. He didn't really care.

"I'm afraid not. There is something on his shoulder, if we don't get it out the infection will only grow. We've already tried everything else." Explained the man in white. Great. Simply great.

"Thanks doctor" replied the model automatically looking over the horizon. Goodbye Chat Noir.

Felix and the doctor stared at him for a moment and left to talk some more in the corridor. The opportunity wasn't wasted as Plagg came out and sat on his owner's good arm, nuzzling himself ever so slightly against his neck. "It's going to be okay. It's just a couple of weeks and you'll be back on streets kicking ass."

"But what do I do in the meantime? Being a superhero is what I love the most. I'm nothing without Chat." uttered the human before he could think. Now his kwami would try to make him feel better. Yay.

"Of course, you are!" retorted the little black creature with his blood boiling. The kid couldn't be serious. He had so much going for him: school, his friends, his love for sports and his companion for others.

"I just…"

"No!"

"But…"

"No!"

The blond finally accepted his defeat and sank back in his pillow. The god felt sorry: with everything going on his family life he needed to go out every once in a while. Worst thing was he couldn't do anything to help, even Tikky had failed. Still, he needed to cheer the model up. Problem was the only way to do that was Chat Noir.

"Plagg? What if the wound is permanent? My arm would be useless. I'd be useless. You would have to look for another wielder, right? You're leaving." The questioned said nothing. The doctor had contemplated the possibility but he didn't want to believe. And truth be told, Master Fu could say whatever he wanted but he wasn't leaving the boy alone. He needed him. Specially now.

"I'm not going anywhere." He assured. "I'm not abandoning you to your own devices. Plus, normal people don't have camembert as good as the expensive one you always buy." The joke had no effect but at least he could say he had tried.

"But Ladybug would need a partner. It would be to selfish to ask you to stay. If something happens to her it will be all my fault. You better go Plagg." Said the teenager while giving his kwami the ring. The moment he let go his companion disappeared from view and he started crying. This was it. He was officially completely useless and trapped. He had just given up on his entire world. But it would help Ladybug. She deserved much better.

When Felix returned and found his baby brother crying his eyes out he was at lost for words. He hadn't seemed that concerned about the operation five minutes ago. What happened?

"Ad?" he asked gently. His nickname always made him feel better, it had to work. The subject didn't even raise his face, he only sobbed harder. He tried to remember what he would do to calm him down when they were younger. There was just a blank space. He cursed the distance, the circumstances and time. Come on. There had to be something. What would Mother do?

It took him a second to figure it out, but when he did the result exceeded his expectations. A soft lullaby left his lips. Alice's favorite song. At first nothing happened but then the sobs quieted down a little. He knew better than to talk, he would just mess up, as usual. He just let the tune keep flowing as he sat in the armchair. Mom would be proud, he realized when Adrien fell asleep.

He took impulse running in the rooftops and used the momentum to project himself to a higher building. The night air tasted of freedom and water. The Seine was close, he could feel it. Suddenly another pair of feet fell into his rhythm, creating a perfect symphony of steps and silence. None of them slowed down, actually, they sped their pace until it was impossible to go any faster. The landscape was a mixture of unknown and familiar parts of the city of light. He saw the Eiffel tower shining in the distance and changed his course so he could go to it and uphold the tradition. Much to his dismay, the monument kept getting farther away until he couldn't see it anymore.

As he looked around he perceived the place he thought he would never go back to. His home town rose all around him. right before his eyes was the square in which he remembered thousands of moments, whether it was football or rugby it was the home of the fun of his youth. The school on the other side of the road hadn't change either: it was the same one store brick building with no playground, they used the square instead. On the corner of the street was the bakery with the delicious vanilla cake and next to it the flower shop where he would get mom roses.

"Where are we?" wondered his Lady next to him.

"In the place where I used to live." He answered with a halfhearted smile. Being back was just too weird.

"Now I see why you're such a mess. You come from dumpster and you should go back too. Paris and I would be better off without you. Everyone would." The venom in her voice was unsettling, he had only ever used that voice with Volpina. Why would she tell him something like that? Before he could ask her what was wrong, a pair of dark hands pulled her from behind, taking her to the darkest alley in the village.

He tried to follow but a soft hand prevented him. It was Alice, the mother he hadn't seen in five years. Shock overpowered him as he stared dumbly ahead of him. This couldn't be happening. Dreams didn't come true just like that. "Mom…" The smile that brightened her face was the most precious thing in the world, at least to him. He had missed every little detail of her and had passed his days pestering time for stealing them away. It took a blink for his father to be standing next to the saleswoman and for Felix, the old Felix, to put a hand on his shoulder. They were there for him. His family was whole once again. He almost cried with happiness. This was how things were supposed to be all along.

But the sweet moment didn't last much longer as the same darkness that had took his crush came back to take his father. They all screamed. Alice went after him only to engulfed just like him. Adrien was shoved behind his brother's figure. Felix tried to protect him but no one could. It was happening all over again.

"Not you!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone,**

 **So this chapter is kind of weird but is essential to the plot** ** _wink_** **.**

 **Enjoy!**

Felix didn't know what to do anymore. No matter what he said or did Adrien would only stare at the horizon, refusing to do rehabilitation, eating or anything for that matter. The doctors were worried it was a sign of trauma and called psychiatrist. But even he had no luck: the teenager hadn't even talked. He could still recall the frustration they had all felt when after a four-hour meeting not a word had come out of the boy's mouth. Hypnosis, physical therapy, nothing worked. The most expensive specialist had been called to no avail. Whatever happened, the youngest was completely out of his body.

It was out of control. And it was all because of Father. True, he was a having a hard time imagining him hurting Adrien on purpose but he had already shown he had no mercy nor decency. This time he knew for sure he was going to destroy him.

That wasn't the priority anyway. The point was to coax Adrien into talking or even just reacting. No matter what they tried he seemed completely disconnected from his body. No one seemed able to figure out why either. Some of the doctors thought it was the mention of surgery that had affected him but his brother knew best; Adrien was too brave to act like this over something so simple. There was something much worse happening in his life. He had to do something. He had even called _her_ for advice but she was at lost for it. It had been a mistake to tell since she now wanted to come see him.

He couldn't help blaming himself, thinking that if he hadn't been such a bastard, the younger blond would've talked to him about the matter. He just longed for doing something other than stare dumbly at him. Maybe her coming was for the best. She could always fix this kind of things. But it was too risky. Not that it mattered.

Still. He had to fix this. Fast. Fuck the mission. Fuck his good intentions. It was time to get his hands dirty. And to do that he would have to betray everything he believed in. It was still worth it.

He just had to find the miraculous keeper.

Tikky was enjoying her cookie on the anniversary of three akuma free weeks. She Marinette had made a deal: while the peace lasted they would do something special each day and today that meant going to the Grand Paris hotel to eat with Alya and other classmates. And since the kwami couldn't be seen in public she had a whole load of cookies to make up for it. Being in a purse wasn't her favorite thing but hearing her wielder laugh and chat without the constant worry of having to leave made it worth it.

"I'm worried about Adrien" admitted Nino. The whole table went silent and suddenly the treat didn't taste so great. Even if she had never met him she knew what he meant to Marinette. The last few weeks had been agonizing: Marinette would often cry herself to sleep repeating over and over again that she should've known and done something about it. If only she could realize that you couldn't always take care of everything. To top it all up Chat hadn't shown uo to patrol in over a month. Considering the last they heard of him he was gravely injured, it was completely natural for the girl to worry. She had tried calling him a thousand times only to get to a conclusion. In the best of cases, her partner hadn't transformed because the lack of akuma attacks; in the worst case, he was dead. The red bug could tell that Marinette was about to cry only by the sound of her breathing. Worst of all she could do nothing to comfort her. She had found out who Chat Noir was when Plagg had called her after his serious injuries, and thus knew that the two objects of her worry were the same person.

"I think we all are." Said the blogger.

"Oh! I know! Let's go visit him. if we all go together I bet we can manage to get in" said Rose full of cheerfulness and hope as usual. The little goddess definitely liked her. She always found a way to make people smile. The plan wasn't bad either. Social pressure always worked. It wasn't long until everyone agreed to go. Well almost everyone. Marinette stayed behind and her kwami finally came out to her.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to see Adrien?" asked Tikky. Something was wrong with her charge, she could feel it in her guts.

"I… it's just that I don't want to see Adrien right now. I wanna see Chat. I thought I was equally worried for both of them but I'm not. I might like Adrien but his not my partner. I need to know he is okay." She admitted looking downwards. The kwami had seen it coming. Her counterpart meant the world to her in every but a romantic way. Nothing could compare to their relationship. That didn't mean she had to neglect the rest of the world.

"Mari… I'm sorry about everything that is going on but you can't just quit on your life because of someone else. You do want to see Adrien, you just think your priority should be something else. You can't do anything for Chat but you can make the boy your crushing on feel better. If he feels loved he will get better sooner." Advised the red creature with a smile. Ladybug's smile settled in Marinette's face. That was her girl.

Upon arriving at the hospital, they were received by a boring- looking receptionist who wouldn't even check who they came to visit before dismissing them. Urgh. It didn't matter how much they pried nothing changed but Tikky wasn't discouraged: if she knew something about her chosen it was that she always found a solution.

That was her biggest problem until she heard it: the deject purring that belonged to her brother. What happened to her opposite now? She directly flew out of the pink bag and got closer to the sound. It was definitely Plagg. After looking for him for about half a n hour, she found him in the selling of Adrien's room. No. He was holding his own ring. Chat had given up.

"Plagg…" she started as she closed he distance between them but he just shrugged away with tears in his eyes. "Why? Why does Fu keep giving the cat miraculous? the only use I have is to destroy life's. I don't wanna keep doing this. I won't give my ring back. I'll just disappear. It's better for everyone. I just wanted to say goodbye. I knew you would come. Please take care of mi kitten." Once the long tirade was over the black god ran off passing through walls to escape.

"No!" screamed after him as she followed. The pursuit took forever until she lost it. Plagg had made a building collapse between the two of them and had used the distraction to flee. She had to tell master Fu. And Marinette. Fuck. Marinette. How would she explain living without notice? She must've gone ballistic. She came back as fast as she could.

"Tikky!" exclaimed the remaining part of Paris's superheroes when she entered her very pink room. "Where were you? I thought I lost you again! I couldn't bare that thought." The weird hug that ensued made the guilt grow. How could she break her even more? It wasn't fair. Maybe not telling her yet would be for the best.

"How was Adrien?" she asked instead, swallowing her pain and focusing on her smile.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone,**

 **I want to thank once again everyone that reviews and I would like to hear your opinions on this chapter, it's a little different than those before.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous Ladybug**

How to use their power to help Adrien? Volpina could create illusions and multiply. Queen Bee could heal physical wounds and make things swallow. Paona had telepathy and the ability to turn anything in a more elegant version of itself and thus usually weaker. Tortue created force fields and slowed people's motions. Ladybug and Chat Noir were out of range. He would manage without them.

The most logical curse of action was to get the bee miraculous, combine it with the peacock and heal Adrien's last wounds and talk to him threw the mist on his mind. But his father had hidden one of them so well he hadn't been able to find it in over a month. His next plan was to use the fox's piece of jewelry to create the illusion of what he wanted to see the most and bring it to life before him. This was a most realistic plan. He just had to face an old man.

Leaving Adrien alone in the hospital was hard for him even if he kept repeating himself that this was for his own good. It was desperate measure for desperate situation. So, he stopped going and used the information at hand. A couple of calls later, he had gathered that the guardian responded to the last name Foo and that he was everywhere and anywhere. It was better than nothing. He still wanted more and called _her_. The normal causalities were exchanged and then he went straight to the topic. "How do I find the guardian?". The other end went silent for a moment. She already knew what he wanted it for.

"As much as I hate saying this, create an absolute havoc in Paris. Once you have look out for an old man with Hawaiian shirt who will seem to need help. He only goes to certain areas to Paris so look for him near the center of the city. That is Master Fu." She answered.

"Can't you tell me where he lives? after the times you went there…." He countered. There was no time to waste.

"He moves constantly so we can't track him down. Remember he is naturally drown to our family so he might try to recruit you. If he does take the chance. Keep your enemies closer."

Felix couldn't believe the nerve of her. Think about the mission when his brother was at the hospital. He always convinced himself she cared more. Maybe he'd been wrong all along. Maybe she was just like her husband. The line went dead. Sometimes this was just too much for the young adult. Constantly clinging to shreds of hope was harder that it seemed. Yet he couldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. The timing wasn't right. Or so he pondered as he traveled the streets of Paris, wondering how to hurt this city even more. They were used to daily chaos.

Destroy the iconic parts of the city? Too hard for someone without powers. It happened too often too. A wave of disappearances? It would be difficult to hide so many people. Plus, he would have to choose his victims carefully and make sure they couldn't track it all back to him. He couldn't cause natural catastrophes either. Panic? His best option, but how to achieve it? Suddenly it came to him: the whole country was panicked with the terrorist attacks. If he combined it with hostages and kidnapping the problem was settled.

Problem was Ladybug ad her insufferable partner.

He figured he just had to be sneaky enough. After all they hadn't found Hauk Moth in over a year. The duo didn't look for the source, they were content with attacking the symptoms. Perhaps this wouldn't be so hard. He just had to start. With who? Where? It had to draw public. Jagged Stone was giving a concert tomorrow…

The training he had received in the past few years payed off as he snuck backstage as invisible as a shadow. He had carefully covered his face with the mask he had been keeping for his official mission. Oh well, it was supposed to help him, wasn't it? The weapon had been carefully assembled in the privacy of his room hours ago. A time bomb disguised as an amplifier. Perfect.

The rest was a piece of cake. He waited until it was the middle of the show and pressed the bottom. BOOM. Next thing the people knew was there was another explosion near every door, effectively blocking any way out. He had disactivated all the signals that could be used to ask for help. Everyone was screaming. Good. Make a man feel like a hundred. The chaos went on a little longer before he showed up. Everything went dead silent. The fear was refreshing. At least now he was doing something.

The first gun shot was directed to the roof, meant to cause more panic. Then the killing started. Of course, it was controlled; only a dozen of persons. It had never been his passion but he would do anything to help Adrien. Anything. He had time to spare before the superheroes even appeared so he inflicted minor wounds on others and gaged and tied them up. The police wouldn't find them in a while.

From afar he heard the sound of something cutting the air. Ladybug. This was finally starting. The stain of red and black entered through the rooftop but couldn't even land when a net feel over her. She screamed and Felix laughed. She was so pathetic. He would enjoy this. By the time she untangled herself, a couple of knifes flew her way piercing her shoulder and knee. The fight was won before it even begun. She throwed her yoyo and he made sure it would tangle with a column so if she tried to use it she would bring half of the place down. She was cornered. He got closer as if to take her miraculous and she had no other option than to flee. Stage one completed. If he hadn't been thinking of his brother he would be disappointed the mission hadn't end there and then.

He took the innocent teenagers with him and forced then into a black car. It was an hour drive to the outskirts of Paris where a ruined building with an ample basement awaited. No one had followed. He shoved his hostages in cages and left, calm as ever. Next morning, he would do a video in which he would show the faith of the hostages, maybe even embellish a little.

He didn't give time for the fear to subside for only a week later he struck again. He threw an asphyxiating gas at Notre Dame, killing over fifty persons. Of course, the little heroine showed herself with a gas mask, trying to save the civilians. She had even tried to bargain her earrings for him to stop. Cute, but he wasn't interested in her miraculous at the moment. The time for that would come. He didn't need good luck.

The attacks didn't relent and soon the wolf-like mask was everyone nightmare. Ladybug had failed and Chat Noir had abandoned them. The army had failed. They had no hope. It wasn't enough thought. Plus, Felix had to admit he was kind of liking the sensation of power. Maybe he really was like his parents. So, he planned his tenth attack. If he hit the mare in his weakest point and every other parent for that matter, every resource would be use and everyone would be weaker. On top of that, the polka doted heroine was about the same age as his victim. He would completely neutralize her. Kidnaping all the students in Paris was a little difficult but he stroked too fast for anyone to react fast enough. He didn't know which one of them was his enemy. He just felt bad for Chloe. He had known her his whole life and even thought she was a brat, he kind of liked her. Because Adrien liked her.

Paris was a pandemonium. Every parent was doing his best to get the kids back. It was even funny that they hadn't found his layout yet. But that wouldn't matter much longer. He had identified Foo. It wasn't hard: his kwami was really discreet. Now he just had to get his hands on the miraculous and it would all be over. And the youngest Agreste would be fine. It was all worth the trouble. Good thing was he had proved that the newest powers could be abolished with a good plan.

Following the master was harder than expected. He had a way of losing himself in the crowds that was starting to get on Felix's nerves. But eventually he managed. The apartment was empty most of the time, which allowed the perpetrator to investigate threw fully. He had to give it to the old man, he was god at hiding stuff. It took him a week to discover the inner mechanism in the record player. Bingo. He took the miraculous without an ounce of gilt. After all what good where they if Hauk Moth was unutilized.

He let go of the hostages and blend in with those who were partying in the street the return of their loved ones. Soon enough he would be part of them, he realized as he put on the magical jewels.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone,**

 **I hope you can bear with me and my tendency to skip in time. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

The trial was today. At least the part in which he was needed. Today he would decide if his father was to stay in prison or get out. Everyone would believe every word that came out of his mouth. The choice was simple, really. He loved Gabriel. The idea of lying shouldn't even be in the back of his mind, yet there it was, nagging him. That was were years of emotional abuse lead. Too much had happened in the Agrete's household. Not that he would ever admit the hell he'd been put threw. He would not fracture his family even more. Being strong was his only option. For Mother and for yesterday.

Revenge was still tempting though. Today could be payback day. No. It wouldn't. He had to rise stronger. Again. It was getting harder every day: keeping the facade now that he didn't have Ladybug and Plagg seemed pointless. His actions didn't matter anymore.

His classmates had all payed him a visit at one point or another. He guessed someone cared. Even if it was just a little. More likely was that they saw a pity case on him. Who didn't? The poor boy without a mother, whose father ignored him and whose brother hated him. Honestly every time someone came he felt worse. They all seemed so worried. He didn't deserve that. Much less now that he had let all of Paris down. He had literally abandoned them and his Lady. And look how that ended up: all the kids in the city had disappeared and more than a hundred persons were killed. It was all his fault. He couldn't do anything right.

But that day everything would change. He would defend the fashion designer. At least HE would be safe. And then things could go back to normal. Or so he hoped.

The court was silent when he was asked to the stand to testify. The world was holding its breath. He was too for he had no idea what he would choose: his father and his love or freedom and health. A lie or a truth. This could define everything.

"Adrien Agreste do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing else?" asked the judge handing him a copy of the constitution. This was it. The moment of choice. He couldn't come back. "I do solemnly swear." The words burned his throat. He wasn't sure he could uphold his odd. Probably not.

"Is it true that your Father has neglected you ever since your mother disappearance as testified by Miss Sancouer?" Yes. "No."

The choice was made. If he couldn't protect Paris, he would at the very least defend his family. Fuck the promises and the chance of something better. This would stay the same. It would be the constant in his life. Even if it was a painful one.

"Care to elaborate?" insisted the lawyer and Adrien just wanted to punch him for making him lie so much. Breath in. Breath out. "Father has been reclusive ever since my mother's death. It was a huge trauma for him, so he took a little distance. He didn't want to affect us with his grief. But he was still there for us everytime we needed him. He would make sure we wouldn't be missing anything. It might not have been the best way to react but it was a decision made out of love." At least that statement was partly true. He had cared but had also forgotten about him completely. There was breach between them that could never be healed.

"You are saying you haven't felt an emotional abuse from his part like your brother did?" Why couldn't they just ask him if he had abused him physically and get this thing over with? Apparently not. "Distance doesn't mean abuse. Plus, Felix is not a good witness. He's barely been home since Mother died. What can he know? My father isn't the monster you've all been accusing him to be." If things were like before he would feel horrible talking about his brother like that. That was over.

"Are you denying your father inflicted these wounds?"

"Yes"

"Then tell us, how did you ended up this hurt?" Shoot. He hadn't think of an excuse. He'd been to wrapped-up in his grief. He had to react. Fast. This could be the end of the charade. Think. Think. "During the latest akuma attack. I didn't leave fast enough and ended up getting in the middle of the battle field. Chat Noir saw me." The last sentence seemed like a good argument. He would just have to repeat the lie as Chat…. Fuck. He didn't have access to his other persona anymore. The war was lost. "If that is the case we will ask him to come and tell us the facts." Declared a lawyer signing his death condemnation. Shit. Whoever had his miraculous, no Plagg's miraculous, wouldn't do this.

They called it quits for the day. They would communicate with Paris superheroes over the night. Great. Who knew who would come? Ladybug hadn't shown her face ever since the third terrorist attack, most likely embarrassed she couldn't deal with it. And Chat… he didn't even know if there was still a Chat. It was a better that way: Adrien didn't know how to deal with that. Most probably another breakdown would ensue.

Next day the session had already started when he mustered the courage to go in. A million of "What if" s kept him busy the whole night and part of the morning. It was hard to even get close. No one noticed him, though. All the eyes were on Ladybug, who came flying through a window. A sight that use to recomfort him was now like a punch in the stomach. He had abandoned her. It was almost betrayal. Well not almost. It was betrayal.

"Ladybug, I'm afraid we were waiting for your partner." Criticized the judge. Seriously? She took the time to be here and they were going to just ignore the effort? Bastards. "I know. That is why I'm here. Chat Noir is gone. His miraculous disappeared with him. I've been trying to trace them but it's impossible. I'm afraid we won't see him again. Most probably they were taken by Hauk Moth." Adrien's heart broke. She was crying. He had made her cry. Imbecile. How did he manage to break the most wonderful and strong girl in the world? But it was for the best. He couldn't live being jealous of himself anymore. Hating one and loving the other. He'd been selfish. Horribly so. Looking around him, he realized he wasn't the only one chocked or dismayed. The whole city felt lost without half of their protectors. Maybe letting Plagg had been stupid. Maybe. But he couldn't do anything smart, could he? Wait. What if Plagg was really in the clutches of the super villain. He had to do something but what could simple and boring Adrien do?

Once the shock wore out, the judge called for attention once again. Without Chat Noir to testify they had nothing to do but think over what had already been told. "It's time for…." Started the judge. "Wait! I have something to say. I might've not seen the entire fight but there were no civilians there when I left or when I came back. I don't think Adrien could've been caught in the fight. I'm sorry." The young model was about to kill her. Chat being gone was his opening to defend his father. And she had ruined it. He guessed it was carma.

"Listen, I was there. I was in one of the buildings that collapsed when a constructor hit it. I ran and that is how I ended up in the middle of the battlefield. Plus, why would I lie? Out of love? If your story was true my father would've abused 'till the point where I would hate and want him to be as far away as possible from me. I would take this as my shield. But I'm not. This whole thing is a misunderstanding because a friend overreacted. He did nothing to me." He knew the chances to make things right were slim to say the least. Everyone had testified otherwise. His lies could easily be placed as an act of love towards his Father. Of loyalty. It was true but Adrien hoped the jury thought otherwise.

"It is time for the jury to make a decision." Announced the magistrate. Next thing everyone knew they had already came back.

"It's time for the sentence."

 **So, what did you think? I hope you liked and please take the time to review. By the way, I want to hear your opinion: should Gabriel stay in prison or get away safely? Let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous Ladybug**

 _Felix had left two weeks ago and his brother already missed him terribly. The house felt so empty… Father was rarely home and when he did it was as though he was elsewhere: he looked at nothing and didn't respond when you talked to him. The trauma was too intense: in only a month his wife had disappeared and his older kid had abandoned him. It was too much for anyone. So, he focused on work to avoid it. Problem was the times were even harder for Adrien. He needed someone. Being strong had already failed._

 _The young model was outside his father's office, trying to gather the courage to knock. In only a couple of weeks an abysm had grown between him and his already distant father. Nothing could mend that. Yet he had to try, he needed comfort. He needed what little family he had left. He needed to feel someone wasn't going to live._

 _The door opened. Green ayes met grey. "Hi dad… I … hum…. "talking was proving to be a challenge. All his childhood he had managed to break the ice that surrounded his family life. Why was this any different? Was it because he had barely talked in a month? Was it the horrible sadness overwhelming him? Was it the strong smell of alcohol coming from the adult? Well, whatever it was it couldn't be good. "Don't mumble!" If Adrien was scared before now he was paralyzed. Dad never used that tone, not even when he fought with mom; it was menacing, terrifying. The voice of a monster. Suddenly the idea of seeking comfort in him seemed ridiculous. The ten-year-old felt so cold and alone he only wanted to run. And he did. One feet after the other down the staircases and into the streets. Behind him cars wheels shrieked and furious drivers shouted. Didn't matter. They would not help him now._

 _He was yanked of the ground by two strong hands. He just let them. It was a police man, stopping him not only because a child should not be running down the streets of Paris on his own, but mostly because of the havoc he was living behind. Cars had crashed and hit people. Maybe the kid wasn't okay but he couldn't let him keep running. "Hey kid, what is happening?" no response. "Kid?" some shacking. The boy just burst into tears. Had he really done something so bad? Maybe he was hurting him. Problem was he couldn't just let him go either. The chaos at his trails proved it._

 _"_ _Adrien! Oh my god, thank goodness you are okay. What possessed you to run like that? You could've gotten hurt!" Gabriel Agreste was coming towards them with a concerned look. He just didn't understand: the kid came to his office looking for him, wasn't capable of uttering a coherent sound and when he talked to him he took off running. "Thank you, officer for stopping him. I am truly sorry, he just lost his mother and is really affected. I'll take him home now."_

 _The ride home was silent. The worry started to wear out, replaced by anger. Didn't he understand he didn't have time for his little games? He had work to do. This nonsense had gone far enough. If the kid wouldn't take a hint, he would have to learn the hard way. It was for his own good. Once they were home the child made a run for his room but he stopped him. He wouldn't get off the hook that easily. The baby dear eyes wouldn't change his mind this time. How did he dare do this? He was no to be disturbed! He had to understand there were boundaries._

Smack _. The slap made the young model fall to the ground. His cheek burned. Had dad just done that? This had to be nightmare. Could you feel so much pain in a dream?_ Pam. _The swift kick knocked the air out of his lungs. The rest of the evening was a mixture of punches, kicks and slaps. Once it was over he was left to tend his wounds alone. Next morning, he and Felix would video chat. He couldn't let Fe see what was happening. He would want to come back and the man he used to call dad would do the same to him. That couldn't happen. So, he put some makeup on._

 _Modeling was painful. Last night's beating had been worse than usual, but what could he expect after spending all evening with Nino, knowing his father didn't approve of him. The habit of calling him Father had appeared a couple of years ago. The relationship was more business than family and he refused to call him "sir" so "Father" seemed like a good middle point. Of course, he had covered everything with makeup but nothing could fix the bruised ribs. Plagg had told him to fight back again but he just didn't understand: if he helped Father get it all out he might go back to being dad. It was worth a shot. Plus, he was used to it and resigned by the time his kwami had come around. Doing something seemed so distant, like it wasn't even an option._

 _The worse part was smiling. He could always manage the poses but more often than not he did so through gritted teeth. Forcing his lips to even twitch up almost made him lose control over the pained moans that tried to escape his lips. Yet modeling was nothing compared to patrol. During an akuma attack the adrenaline bust helped him, but at night, when it was only Ladybug and him, there was nothing to make him forget the pain. Every jump, every time he took impulse, every time he moved faster than intended his body screamed in agony. Of course, he hid it. He was good at that. No one had found out in over a year at school. Only Chloe suspected him: she had seen him putting on the makeup over his bruised cheek. She hadn't mentioned thought. It was different kind of friendship, but not less valuable._

He had not expected to get caught. His son had always been so careful hiding the wounds. Plus, he was sure he hadn't hit him recently. He hadn't felt that frustrated in over a month. He knew those scars weren't his fault. Something else had hurt Adrien. And he could do nothing about it while in custody. But he would get out eventually, and when he did there would be hell to pay. No one hurt his family. Sure, it might sound hypocritical considering the way he abused of Adrien but it was still true. Only he could hurt his little kid, and he did so only because he couldn't stop. He reminded him too much of his mother and the sight was unbearable.

The only good thing about this mess was that Adrien had defended him. After all, he still loved him. He didn't deserve such a son. Felix was another matter all-together: he had left and always took his mother side, going to extremes to prove his points but he was good to have around as remainder that he was doing the right thing; if he got his family back together he would go back to what he used to be and all would be great again. He just needed to find Alice. His time in prison had been good for one thing only: to fantasize about his family. About how everything would be perfect once again. That if he got out. He as waiting for the jury, praying they would buy his son's lies.

"It's time for the sentence." Okay, this was it. His entire life would be defined in the next sentence. "The suspect is here by declared guilty as charged, and is sentenced to fifty years of prison with permission of conditional freedom."

Shit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone!**

 **I just wanted to let you know that this story is now in AO3, but I'll keep updating in both platforms.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous ladybug nor the characters, only the plot.**

His brother wouldn't come with him which was better. He still couldn't look him in the eye. The anger was way too strong. More importantly, he was sick of the pity looks everyone gave him. Couldn't they understand that if it hadn't affected him before it wouldn't now? If he hid it for so long it was because he could live with that. Yet, he was a pity case and thus no one would leave him alone.

It had taken him weeks to convince the social services lady, Barbie, to come here tonight. Thanks to Felix being in town they had allowed him to stay in his house only with constant supervision because of possible breakdown caused by trauma or if anything happened. It was like his bodyguard, only more annoying. Usually his caretaker would allow him to go out for school or to his friend's places (even if he had come back to having only Chloe as a friend. She might be brat but she wasn't the reason why his father was now imprisoned and she didn't treat him differently. It was all part of an old understanding: neither would ask or comment the difficulties they had before, except, of course, if they needed to vent out). But everytime he asked for this he got a strong "No" as an answer. He just didn't understand the problem. If he wanted to go visit Gabriel in prison he should be allowed to. Yeah, he wanted to see him. The fury had dissolved long ago leaving a yearning to see him go back to what he once was. Maybe now it would finally happen.

At last, his psychiatrist (the same that he had back at the hospital) had declared he was strong enough emotionally to face this. Honestly, he'd been ready since day one. Not that anyone had listened to him long enough to know that. All this fuss around him was only a façade. But of course, he wouldn't go alone: Barbie was coming too. Yay. He just wanted a moment alone with him. To talk to him. This time for real. Listen and be heard. The only thing he had wished for in the past five years. But it was clear it wouldn't happen, at least not without a little manipulation. His family did have an impact on him. He was no angel.

The prison was depressing. No color but grey and the orange of the prisoner's outfits. Everything was bordered with thick iron bars and each door was guarded by at least two armed policemen. And this wasn't even a center for dangerous criminals. Suddenly justice didn't seem so good. Chat Noir was less appealing. Maybe everything he had ever done was wrong… Seeing his father interrupted his contemplation and reconsiderations. He looked awful with bag under his eyes and messy locks which had never had a hair out of place before. Apparently, the place was not only depressing but also hellish. And the fashion designer was suffering it all because of Nino. To think he had considered him a friend. "Hello Adrien." God, even his voice had changed from the composed tone to a raspy sound." Dad" the word felt bittersweet in his mouth. For once calling him that sent him back to his early childhood when he would play with him and throw him in the air. As a counterpart was everything he had suffered lately: the distance, the scars, the infinite pain. He didn't know if Gabriel deserved that title anymore.

None of them said anything for a while. They weren't even capable of exchanging casualties. That was how broken their bond was. "Are you better now? Than when you were in the hospital, I mean." Avoid the topic. It was a good enough strategy. Adrien could play along. "Yeah, the trauma passed away when I had this dream about mom. Thanks for asking." Silence once again. It gave the teenager time to think about the day he had finally reacted.

 _He was starting to make peace with abandoning his lady and all of Paris when he had felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked there to see a blurry figure of a blond woman. Odd, he didn't remember any visits apart from Felix. Then came a voice: a harmonic song-like tune that reminded him of something he couldn't quite put his finger on. It was southing and made him want to sleep, but for some reason he fought the tiredness. He wanted to hear, to see more. It had been weeks since he saw, smelled, touched, tasted or heard anything. His grief was that strong._

 _Slowly everything became clearer; the fog in his thoughts was lifting. He recognized an old lullaby. It talked about the sea and a lighthouse. He could just catch a word now and then but it was already enough. Everything seemed to go back into place. Why was he so upset? It seemed so stupid now… The image started coming back to and he found out the lady had green eyes that stayed out of focus. It reminded him of someone. But who? Did it even matter? he could just seat back, close his eyes and enjoy it. Let it wash away his pain._

 _"_ _That's it my little lion. Everything is okay. Mom is here." He jolted back to life. It was so obvious: who could have that effect on him if it wasn't Alice. "Mom?" tears stained his face, or at least he thought so. He was too busy being happy. She was back at last. It was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. the smile he dreamed about answered him. Now he was sure he was crying. "Listen to me Adrien because I'll have to leave really soon. You did nothing bad. You deserve to rest in peace. And remember everything has a solution except for death. When it matters the most, you'll do the right thing."_

 _And then she was gone. Her words stayed. Chat or not he would save those he cared about and he would find his mother._

 _For the first time in weeks he moved._

Why wouldn't Barbie get a hint and leave them alone? Adrien had already asked her if she could get him a drink, if she could ask the policemen how long they had left, and so much more. Her answer to everything was "we'll see later". Idiot. His father wouldn't talk to him, preferring to glare at the social service employee and he didn't have enough will to do all the conversation himself. "Can we please go?" he asked at last, resigned that he would never get to smile at his dad again. His caretaker just nodded and stood up, he followed suit. Not even goodbyes came out of their mouths. It was too late for that. And none of that would have been so bad if the imbecile had taken a hint.

When the young model was about to exit the room, the walls started to turn rusty and fall, separating him from everyone but his father. Plagg. Only he could do that kind of destruction. He was still with him. A smile broke his face. Maybe giving up his miraculous had been useless if no one else would use it. If his kwami was loyal to him. but that would have to wait. For now, he was alone with the fashion designer and he didn't intend to miss his chance. "Dad I have so much to tell you. I swear I didn't tell anyone. I tried to get you out of here, but I'll fix this mess. I swear I'll get you out. Just hold on, okay?" Gabriel smiled. And then became stoic again. "Now Adrien listen to me. The policemen will come but first I need to give you a mission. If you want to see your mother again you'll go to my room and in the third drawer of mi desk you'll find a blue box. Here is how you have to use it." He said as he put a crumbled piece of paper in his hand. The teenager nodded. Nothing could stop him. his family will be fixed. The two Agreste hugged each other for the first time in what seemed like forever. They stayed like that for an hour, relishing in what they had missed. After that the fireman and the police came and took each of them to a different place.

Adrien was laying on his bed, thinking about the day. Everything had been worth the trouble because his dad had come back to what he once was. That was all he could possibly ask for. It had been no surprise when he had found his ring laying in the car as he came back. The little god had proved his point: he wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't a big reunion; no emotions were shown but it was great for both of them. And as consequence Plagg was eating his tenth camembert cheese. It was good to have things go back to normal. And his dad had been…. Dad! The blue box! He ran off to the master bedroom and opened the right drawer. The blue box was there. He unfolded the paper he was given and found the next sentence: " _Find the right champion. Win the right jewels and use their infinite power to find her."_ With dread closing in he opened the box and gasped.

Gabriel Agreste was Hauk Moth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone! I would really love to hear your suggestions about how Adrien should cope with this! Please review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous**

 _"_ _Look at him, little Agreste wants his daddy to come and get him. Oh, wait his father doesn't even care about his family" said the oldest boy laughing. The rest followed. They were about half a dozen teenagers ganging up on Adrien because they were too scared to mess with Felix. You see, even if Felix would always come home beaten and hurt he always managed to leave is opponents in a worse shape. So, those idiots had figured they'd attack the most precious thing in the blond's life: his brother. He was so small and frail that it was easy to pick on him. only a five-year-old as himself could be so easy to destroy. What an easy target._

 _"_ _I think he wants to cry!" mocked one pushing him to the ground. Adrien and his friends had been playing football in the town square when the bullies had come. At first, Paul and Lucas, his best friends, had tried to defend him but soon were overwhelmed and left to get reinforcements._

 _"_ _Why don't we show him how to be a man?" proposed one of them and the little kid knew nothing good would follow. And he was right. He was kicked in the ribs at least ten times before he heard the first scream in pain from his aggressors. Felix was here. He was forgotten. Everyone attention was on his brother who was now fighting all the boys. Adrien watched in amazement as he forth boy fell back. That was his brother right there. It was because of the attention he was paying that he saw one of the fallen rising and preparing to hit his savior from behind. He couldn't stand by. He never knew how he had managed to jump so high to put his legs around the aggressor's neck, pulling him down with him using his little weight. The fall was painful but worth it as now Felix had beaten the rest of them and they were now free to go._

 _"_ _Wow Ad, I think you can start taking care of yourself now." Winked Felix taking in the sight of his brother's actions, causing the mentioned to beam. He would do anything to make Felix proud. He wanted to be just like him. They went home together and when they saw mom wasn't back yet Felix took Adrien to the bathroom and started cleaning the wounds himself._

 _"_ _Fe? What did we ever do to them?" he asked, genuinely ignorant to the answer. All he knew was that it had always been like that but that didn't satisfy his curiosity._

 _"_ _Because they see that mom and dad are not always here and that when they are all they do is argue. They know we're different and instead of feeling sorry for us, they've decided to tease us to feel better about what they had." Explained the oldest cleaning a scratch in his leg._

 _"_ _I our family less than theirs? Because they're not here I mean." Felix had to smirk, Adrien was too inquisitive for his age._

 _"_ _No, we're just different. But don't worry I know one day all of this will be better and we'll be a family."_

How the hell was he supposed to deal with this? Should he tell someone? Keep it a secret? His dad, the man who had raised him, tuck him into bed as a child and laugh at his antics was a supervillain. He had tried to hurt his father for over a year, had badmouthed and hated him. What was right? What was wrong? Him being Chat Noir was suddenly a crossroad: should he continue, reveal to the world who Hauk moth was or should he hide it, protecting Gabriel? Taking the decision was just too hard. Worst thing was that he couldn't rely on anyone else to help him take the decision. It had to remain a secret until he found a way to save his dad from the consequences of his actions. Or should he let him pay for his sins? This was all too much. "What you've got there?" Felix's voice made him jump in the air, nearly dropping the miraculous.

"It's nothing, I just…" said the youngest trying to hide the broch behind his back. Unfortunately, his brother saw that and snatched the jewel from him. Everything went silent except for the loud pounding of Adrien's heart. Shit. Felix would tell everyone for sure. If he thought he could help the fashion designer out of this mess he'd been wrong. It would all be for nothing.

"Adrien Agreste, where did you get this?" the accusation in his voice was a hard blow for the young model: his own brother suspected him of being the cause of all this havoc? He'd been containing it, not creating it!

"It's not mine." He defended immediately.

"Where. Did. You. Get. It?"

"What do you care? You've never been worried about anything that happens in my life. What should this be any different? I'm not your brother, you said so yourself! And I don't care about you being with me in the hospital, that was all about keeping an image; I know better than to fall for that act. You betrayed me! You used to be my hero! I looked up to you for everything, I loved more than I loved Father and you threw it all away, like it was nothing. Like _I_ was nothing. Well guess what I have no reason to treat you any better than the scum you accused me of being. So, leave me alone or get out of my life. You know what? Get out of my life! I don't want to know a thing about you!" The rage of the past few months came all rushing to him, making him spit venom and leaving him empty and exhausted. Now that he had exploded everything seemed somehow distant, less important for sure. His brother stared at him and the anger slowly disappeared. He looked tired too.

"Adrien, listen: I do care. More than you could ever imagine. You're my little brother and I love you. I know that I've behaved like that wasn't true but that is because of everything that happened in the United States. You did nothing to upset me. I want that to be clear. I spent too much time away and when I came back I couldn't figure out how to be the person you needed, I thought that if I kept my distance I couldn't disappoint you. You must understand something: I put that distance because I didn't want you to hurt more. You would've tried to fix it and you won't be able to do it. And that isn't because I don't care about you, it's because of what I lived. I'm sorry if ever made you feel worthless. You're not scum." Tried to explain Felix.

"And you think I didn't live horrible things too? While you were happily in America I was stuck here completely, not able to go anywhere but to work. My life's been miserable but not because of that I treated you like a nothing. Nothing you say can make things right. You betrayed me!" how could he keep screaming when he felt like no emotion could reach him?

"I know I've put you through hell and I'm not trying to make up an excuse for that. I know I changed for the worse and I let it all out on you. I had no right to do or say that. But I've lived horrible things too and they turned me into who I am now. I'm not denying I have part of the fault, more most of it. Treating you like that has been the mistake of a lifetime, and I will never forgive myself. Please understand… Don't forgive me if you don't want to. Just remember that this had nothing to do with you."

Adrien didn't know if it was because Felix had accepted the blame or because he was desperate to have his family back but suddenly the thought of letting go of all the hurt seemed right. He had never been one to hold grudges either. Yet, he didn't speak. Giving the first step was a little scary. What if history repeated itself and he was just giving the world a chance to hurt him even more? It didn't seem like it and he wanted to trust his instincts on this one. Maybe happiness was finally catching up with him. the silence settled for a while until he mustered the courage to say, "How did we ended up so messed up?" A smile crossed his brothers face. He had forgiven.

"I wish I knew. We're the last bit of family left. We should be together more than ever before." Admitted the oldest. Something clicked in Adrien's mind. Maybe he could rely on Felix for this. It was, after all, a family issue.

"Fe, I have to tell you something. The broch… It's actually Hauk Moth's miraculous. Don't worry I'm not him. But dad is." It was like time had frozen. For Felix, it was the shock to know his Father was a supervillain and had admitted it. For it was about the fact that he had just thrown his dad under a bus. Specially because the older brother had already testified against Gabriel once. What if he did it again? Shit. He had made matters worse. "Please don't tell anyone. I know it sounds bad and that it is bad but it's still dad we're talking about. I don't want things to be worse for him. Please, I trusted you now you trust me when I tell you that we can figure it out without the police." A small smile found its way to Felix's face.

"Don't worry Ad, I won't tell anyone. We'll figure it out. We'll be a family again."


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everyone!**

 **I know you are not fans of Adrien forgiving Felix but you have to consider that he knows nothing of the people he killed and that he doesn't want to feel alone anymore. Anyway, this chapter might change your mind. Let me know if it worked by reviewing.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous**

Having fixed the bond with Felix was strange. He had forgiven, well sort of. The anger couldn't just disappear but he was willing to give his brother one more chance. If something went wrong it would all be over, no more forgiveness, ever. What threw him out of balance was that he'd been able to let go of what his oldest had done but not what his friends and Ladybug had. The hatred that he felt for them was consuming him. The persons he loved the most were dead to him. Of course, they had been closer to him than Felix, there should be more love surrounding them, but it wasn't like that. His brother was family and that was what he needed now. Maybe he needed it so badly he was forgiving when he shouldn't….

Thank goodness that next day was a Sunday. He could relax and process the information before facing the outside world once again. The night had been rough for all he could do was lay awake wondering if he was doing the right thing by trying to build his family back up or if he should do the righteous thing. The pressure was too strong. Even if he was used to putting the weight of the world in his shoulders this was beyond his capacity. At least he could think for a little longer.

Once he was sick and tired of turning the matter over and over, he went to fetch some food. When he was coming back something caught his attention: Felix was on the phone and he heard the sentence "I think he is one of them." Curious. What did he mean? What was he talking about? Who was he talking about? The conversation was hard to understand with only one side of it. Combine it with the fact that the sounds were muffled by the door and you got a messy situation to eavesdrop. Not that it stopped the young model.

"I'm telling you there is something off about him. He knows too much. And his reactions too intense." Was he talking about him? No. he wouldn't go behind his back, not after last night. Plus, he'd done nothing to give himself up, he'd tried to react as if he hadn't spent a year fighting his father. No. It couldn't be him.

"I know but you said so yourself, they are drawn to us." Who else was involved? What group did he make part of that he wouldn't tell him? Dread closed in and his breathing became too strong and quick. What if he was going to betray him again? No. Breath in, breath out. It was just his insecurities projecting themselves because of the fear of losing that part of family once again.

"No, I'm not saying he's the enemy. I would never think of him that way and I hope, for your own good, that neither do you. He is the most precious thing to me and if what you say is true then I'm out. I would never hurt my brother. It's because of you and your stupid plan that I pushed him away. Well, you know what? I'm not doing it again. We are finally starting to talk to each other again and that is worth more than anything you could say." Adrien didn't know what to think. For once Felix had just said that he was important and that he was willing to let go of whatever cause he was in just for him. Maybe he had gone behind his back but it could be just to stop this whole mess. He was trying to start things over…

He really needed his family and was ready to see the good in what Felix did if it meant not to lose him again. With that in mind, he walked away just as his oldest opened the door. He froze for a second, afraid that he'd been caught but the smile on his brother's face told him otherwise. Fiuf. "Hey Ad. You okay? You look a little pale." Said the older blond. He looked so much like the Felix of his childhood that Adrien forgot every doubt he had. This was the right thing.

"Yeah. Hey how about we do something today? You know as brothers." Proposed the youngest. He really wanted to feel like something was like it had been before. Something in the man facing him told him he wasn't the only one.

"I would love to."

At first none of them had any ideas. Every time they thought of something it just didn't seem good enough. This had to be something epic, an experience that would make it up for years of distance. Finally, it was Adrien who came up with an idea. He didn't say what it was, though, he just told his brother to follow him and lead the way to the small park next to his school with a football under his arm. Words weren't needed, the plan was obvious. As if it was only yesterday that they played in the town square, they fell into an old dynamic. Pass, stop the ball, shoot, goal keeping. Smile were plastered all over their features. Everything was as simple as it had been back then. They were just two kids who loved each other.

After a couple of hours, they both into a bench, completely drawn out. Men, that'd been great. It was just what they needed. Nothing could heal the distance and the time apart but they were both giving each other a new start, anew chance of living together. "Do you ever miss Home?" They both knew he wasn't talking about the mansion or even the city of lights. It was all about their little home town with the little houses and streets made of imperfect and irregular stones; the oak tree that stood in front of the school, the stands of colorful knickknacks and delicious food, the familiar faces that knew their names not because of the fame his father had but because they had watched them grow up. The simple provincial life.

"Yeah. Do you remember when Ms. Le Pont caught us stealing apples from her backyard?" responded Felix. How could he not remember? It had all started as a dare, to go into the grouch's garden and take her most precious belongings: the fruit she grew. A first everything had gone smoothly; the coast was clear. Then it got messy: the old woman came out with a broom and started shacking the tree making them loose their balance and almost fall over. She started yelling curses at them and they had to flee jumping from tree to tree until they were in their own garden. When the other kids had found out they declared them heroes, the bravest in town. Too bad their parents didn't think the same.

"Or that time when Lucas took the pancakes his mother was selling and gave us the whole tray?"

"How about Mr. Lebrun stole everyone's shoes because he was convinced someone was planning on destroying them?"

The conversation continued like so, cheerful memories that came with laughter and more memorials. A whole of "Do you remember when…" ensued. It was as though they had never fought, as they stood looking at the shadow of yesterday.


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, so, this chapter is pretty much dialogue but I hope you'll still enjoy it. Please let me know what you think!**

The mere thought of school was weird. He hadn't gone there for over a month. And now he would have to face it all: the pity, the anger, the guilt. All he hoped for was that Chloe would be supportive about this whole thing for he really needed a friend. But this also meant that Barbie wouldn't come with. Finally, a little freedom. Still, he would rather stay home, talking to his brother to make up for all those lost years. Not that that was an option.

Monday morning was hard on him. Falling into the old rhythm that was now alien to him felt almost like betrayal to all he had accomplished lately. You see, high-school had been his escape of his messed-up family life, now that it was slowly rebuilding running away seemed unfair. The routine was both comforting and annoying, the major problem was that it gave room for a lot of thinking. What would he do when faced with his old friends? Would he be mad? Happy? Could he forgive them like he had Felix? Maybe, maybe not. The pressure was suffocating.

As soon as he got to the Francois Dupont institute he felt the difference. Everyone was staring at him oddly with a mix of pity and arrogance. It wasn't hard to see why: since the beginning of the school year he'd been the perfect teenager with a perfect life, now the whole world knew that wasn't true. Swallowing with difficulty he entered the building, terrified like the first day of what awaited him. Nino was the first to approach the model with a friendly attitude. How dared he? He'd ruin his life, sending his father to prison and thus discovering his identity. Now he knew that he could never forgive. "Dude it's good to see you again! You sure know how to disappear." Adrien's blood was boiling. But he wouldn't hurt him in memory of the good moments. Instead he walked away, ignoring him the best he could until he placed his hand on his shoulder. "Dude? You okay?" The nerve.

"No. No, I'm not. Thanks to you." Said the blond finally facing the boy who had been his best friend. Not punching him was proving to be difficult but he didn't. He knew he could beat him to pulp easily enough, being a superhero had its perks, nevertheless he wasn't relinquishing power to his emotions. His family thought him all about how to do so.

"What did I do?" Seriously? No one could be that stupid, right?

"You really don't know? And here I was thinking you had a brain. You made my dad go to jail you bastard!" there it was, out in the open, fueling his think he'd once considered the idiot his best friend.

"Bro, he was abusing you! You can't be serious!" if Hauk Moth would still be out there Adrien knew he'd been akumatized because of his anger and frustration. If Nino didn't get a clue and walked away he would be sorry. Really sorry.

"So? what if he was? I was happy with the way things were. You destroyed my life! I didn't ask for your help! but you had to go behind my back. At least you should have gotten your facts straight. I didn't get those wounds because of him. It was an akuma attack." No. Control yourself. Don't lose your temper. Don't give him what he wants. With that in mind the green-eyed boy swallowed his emotions going back to his stoic façade.

"Dude I did it because I care about you" tried to justify the tanned-skin teen. Yeah, like he would fall for that.

"If you cared you would've noticed before. But you didn't. So, don't come now playing the hero. You're not. My family life should be part of my decisions not yours." He could still remember when his mother had uttered that last sentence: her best friend had been trying to convince her to divorce but Alice refused. He didn't it back then but it was true. No one should intervein in another family.

"Listen, I get that this is hard on you. You love your old man and always wanted his approval but suffering wasn't the way to get it. Get it already, what you have is no family." Countered Nino. Silence fell as Adrien composed himself once more. Oh, what he wouldn't give to let hell out and send that pathetic attempt of a friend to a hospital. But with the whole school watching… Maybe he was exaggerating a bit by thinking that too. He wouldn't hurt someone over this.

"It is a family if it works for me. You're not part of the equation. Please mind your own business from now on. We have nothing else to talk about some go away before I do something we'll both regret." Man, he really sounded like his dad right now.

"You are my friend. Your business is mine too." That was it. He had warned him. This was his decision. He wouldn't keep things inside anymore. Before he knew he was swinging at the traitor but a hand stopped him when he was millimeters away from his face. It was Marinette who had more strength that her slim figure let on.

"You guys need to could down. I'm sure we can solve this without violence." Proposed the ravenette with a smile.

"Of course, you think that. You're on his side. So is everyone else. I'm your pity case. You might think you know all about what happened to me but you are wrong. This is more complex than you can even imagine." The blond's voice had become ice cold.

"Adrien, you are not a pity case and we might not understand but what your father did to you wasn't fair. We're your friends, we're looking out for you. That's all. I get that this can be hard but it's for the best." explained girl with the pigtails. They really believed what they were saying? That this was good for him? Idiots. If it wasn't because of that he wouldn't be carrying the weight of so many secrets on his back.

"We are not the bad guys" pushed Alya ranging with everyone else.

"You think you are my friends? A couple of weeks ago you didn't even know I had a brother. Which of you can tell me what my mother looked like? Where I was born?" his classmates were silent. "That's what I thought. I can tell each of you the answer to those questions. None of you is my friend. I was just the model everyone wanted to be with for the fame and the money. Well, I'm sick of letting you toy with me, making me think you care to stab me in the back when I least expect it. I won't thank you for what you did. All I have to say is go fuck yourself."

"Adrien that isn't true! We care about you. We really do. I know it doesn't sound like it right now but remember all the good times we had together: that movie we did? Jagged Stone's concert? Did that mean nothing to you?" intervened the class president.

"It meant everything to me. I thought that for the first time since I came to Paris I had something worth the while. But you betrayed my trust. You think you are protecting me but all you do is hurt me. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to class."

"No!" all the school turned around to see an anxious looking Chloe Bourgeois.

"Why not?" asked Adrien. This was weird. Too weird.

"Why don't we all skip class instead? It'll be fun!" tried the panicked girl. There was something wrong. She would usually have better excuses.

"What is going on?" questioned Alix, showing genuine interest for once.

"I don't care about what you do! Adrien please if you care about me and yourself one bit don't go into that classroom." Begged the major's daughter. Okay now he wanted to know. He ignored her screams and entered.

"Oh! Hello Adrien. I was just about to introduce your new history teacher, mister Vonshwatz." Greeted Ms. Boustier.

"Hello Adrien." Said the man with a plastic smile.

"Not you!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi everyone,**

 **I know you all want to see the conversation between Ladybug and Chat and I swear it'll be in the next chapter. Originally it was going to be in this chapter but then the memory got too long and I divided it in two. Hopefully the second part will be up before the end of the week.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous**

 _Young Adrien Agreste had just finished the school day. As usual, he abandoned his backpack at the front of Lucas's parent's bakery to go play on the streets with his friends. Everything seemed in order as they chased each other, laughing as they stepped in puddles, kicked the gravel and even tripped over thin air. It was like a more liberal way to play tag. The usual cheats were used: Lucas shielded himself with columns using his speed, Paul camouflaged with dirt so it was a hard to spot him and Adrien climbed on the walls and roofs to stay out of reach. They were long past carrying about these tricks, licking the difficulty they added. Unknowingly they neared the town borders, leaving their usual playground behind them. It wasn't dangerous for them to be there but it still wasn't right._

 _It was because of their game that they saw the newcomer before everyone else did. He was a tall man with beefy body that made him look like a prison escapade. His greasy brown hair and scared face didn't help him either. With such an appearance, it is no mystery why the kids stopped dead in their tracks. Who could blame them? They were small town children: anyone they didn't knew seemed menacing and the looks of the man only made matters worse. It was without consulting the other that they slowly took a step back and then another until they were running. When the people saw them panic rose. Those kids were brave, that was a fact no one would deny, whatever threw them in this frenzy must've been bad. Really bad. The adults that tried to stop them were ignored as they ran to take refuge in the blond's empty house for it had a great view of the streets and they would know if the foreign came near._

 _As the evening pass they started to calm down. They wouldn't come out, though. Felix and Gabriel had long arrived and had tried everything to soothe them but it was useless, considering their failure they called the other's parents in vain. The eight-year-olds were too busy freaking out to listen to them. It took them hours to get them to seat around the table with hot chocolate cups in their hands. Still no word about what the problem was. "Kids, you have to tell us what is wrong so we can help." Silence_

 _"_ _You know you are safe here, nothing can hurt you. Everything is fine. You can tell us. Nothing will happen to you if you do."_

 _"_ _Oh, come on it can't be that bad. Spit it out already so we can be over with this." Exclaimed Mr. Agreste earning glares from everyone else._

 _They tried to pry but it was no use. Coaxing wasn't working either. Felix wished Alice was there but, oh surprise, she had gone on another 'work trip'. Eventually they all went their separate ways, not that that helped them ease their thoughts. Putting Adrien to bed hat night was a feat. It took an hour for his brother to make him fall asleep in his arms. That is when the older made a promise: whatever was happening he would fix it in the morning. Adrien would be okay again._

 _It was around midnight when someone knocked at their door. Odd and terrifying. The only light sleeper in the house, the youngest, was the one to stand up and go get the door. Surely it couldn't be that bad. It was a small village. It must've been one of his friends who wanted to make a prank or go for a night-time adventure. How innocent. As soon as he saw who was outside he screamed as loud as he could only to find himself muffled by a rough hand. It was the stranger he'd seen at the town's borders. The yelp was still enough for his family to come downstairs fully awake. "Ad!" screamed his brother in panic, grabbing a broom as weapon and coming closer. He shouldn't have. A gun was now pressed to Adrien's temple._

 _"_ _What do you want?" demanded Gabriel frozen in place but is voice still calm._

 _"_ _Where are they?" replied the man._

 _"_ _Who are you?" asked Felix trembling from head to toe. This couldn't be happening. No, no, no._

 _"_ _I'm Dimitry Vonshwatz. A lupav. And I am here to end the plague that is your family. Now tell me where they are?" The kids wished they knew what he was talking about but 'they' was too ample; it could be the money, what little jewelry their mother had and so much more. To their dismay dad laughed. A cruel cold sound that cut the air like a knife._

 _"_ _Like I would tell you. I rather watch you try and kill my son. You wouldn't dare." Adrien's blood froze. Did his father just put an object before his life? Was it just a manner of speak? He desperately hopped so. Still the adrenaline kicked up stronger than before making him do a back-flip landing in Dimitry's back the gun away from him._

 _"_ _Good Adrien! Do what I thought you!" cheered his brother. The hostage did as he was told, using his knee to hit his spine as hard as he could. Thank goodness it worked. The men fell flat on his stomach giving the child a chance to run and take refuge behind his family._

 _"_ _I told you. You couldn't do it even if you tried." Mocked the wannabe fashion designer with a smug smile. How could he? Did he not care? Even a little? Or was it all to intimidate?_

 _"_ _I was told you were emotionless but this is a whole new level scum. Now, give in before I kill you all" warned the newcomer._

 _"_ _Dad what are you waiting for? Give him what he wants!" pressured his oldest son. Imbecile. This was bigger than they thought and his family was just as important as the objects he held so dear._

 _"_ _No." that was the last word that left his mouth before a bullet hit his shoulder. Adrien didn't even realize he was screaming until Felix made him stop by pulling him along to the back door in the kitchen._

 _"_ _But Fe! Dad is still there" protested the eight-year-old, his vision blurry with unshed tears._

 _"_ _If he is willing to risk your life I am willing to risk his. Come on, I'll help you climb the yards roof and you'll go to Mr. Perwin's house and you'll tell him to hide you." Instructed the teenager as he kept pulling the youngest along. This was cruel but his priority was now and always his brother. His dad didn't matter. Adrien did._

 _"_ _I'm not going anywhere without you!" protested the little blond mop of hair. He was the only family he had left. Plus, he was scared to death and wanted the comfort only Felix and mom could bring him. His brother noticed and nodded. He had to go with him to keep him safe. With that in mind he hoisted himself up the fence, dragging Adrien with him. They resumed running and heard shout and shoots behind them. They yelped, screamed and ducked in fear. They were going to make it. They had to. Suddenly a shoot at their right forced them to enter a small road. They realized their mistake too late. It was an alley. Shit._

 _"_ _Ok, Adrien listen to me. I'm going to fight him and you'll run. You have to hide and call mom. You are going without me, you'll be brave. If you do that you can save us." The teenager knew that last part was a lie but he had to make sure the green-eyed-boy complied. The rest was blur of tears and shooting. By the end of it he only knew that the gun was broken in the ground, Felix was holding his bleeding leg and he was running away despite a sharp pain in his abdomen. Thankfully the rest of the town was coming his way._

 _"_ _Call mom." He muttered before he fell to the ground to meet nothing but darkness._

 _When he woke up Alice was at his bedside with the rest of the family. The pain was gone and all he could feel a little numb and sleepy. "Hi sweetie, how are you feeling?" asked his mom combing his hair with her hand. A smile found its place on his face. Everyone was okay and Dimitry was gone._

 _"_ _Mhm. Mommy? What is a lupav?" asked the scared little boy. His imagination was telling him crazy tales about a secret organization of supervillains and how his parents had beaten them over and over._

 _"_ _Never you mind. They'll never bother you again." Reassured his mother._


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi everyone,**

 **Here is the second part of the chapter. It's still longer than usual but I just couldn't stop and I've been waiting to use that last part since I wrote chapter tree. I hope you like t. Please comment!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own miraculous Ladybug**

Adrien was petrified. The man almost killed his entire family. And now he would have to see him twice a week? This had to be a nightmare. A bad dream. Wake up. Wake up. WAKE. UP. Sadly, that didn't work. He had to deal with this. How? He had no idea. Still, if he could fight crime without a shiver he could face this. He was a superhero. At least that's what he told himself.

"I'm happy to meet you Agreste." Agreste. ' _the plague that is your family'._ Shit. He knew who he was. This was it. He was dead. Running seemed like the only reasonable course of action. Before he could ruin it all again. You see after the incident all his friends had dumped him, scared to be related to him in any way. It was probably their parents fault but he had felt so alone when his home town had turned its back on him. He needed them but once again he was abandoned. Just as he readied himself to follow his instincts the door-bell rang and a gentle hand was on his shoulder. It was Chloe. She'd been right: entering had been a bad idea. "Oh! And miss Bourgeois, I was told you can be a little difficult."

"Well you are wrong! Everybody adores me. Now why don't you get lost?" Adrien couldn't tell her how much he appreciated it. Bratty as she was, she still protected him of everything. That was friendship. He might have more fun with others and maybe Chloe was insufferable at times but there was something way dipper that united them. Since the first time they met when they were tree their bond had been special. One might think that because Adrien was a small-town boy he wouldn't know the mayor of Paris or his daughter but his father and hers had always been good friends and thus they would visit each other.

"Get lost? That is no way to talk to your teacher, now is it?" lectured the assassin. That's right: the assassin. Maybe Adrien had never seen him kill anyone but he was sure he would and that he already had. The day he had promised to ride the world of the bond's family had been enough proof.

"Well if you weren't that ridiculously annoying maybe I would watch my tongue. But you are just a worthless attempt of a human and thus I won't do it." Declared the blue-eyed girl with her stuck-up tone but her friend knew better. She was scared. For him and herself. Everyone might think otherwise but she was brave. Really brave.

"Chloe! That's enough. Go to the principal's office!" Miss Boustier was clearly upset, but that was nothing compared with Dimitry who was looking at her just like he'd looked as his father. Fear seized the teenager. There was no way he would let him hurt her. He had to get her to safety.

"Actually, Miss Boustier, according to school rules she should be suspended for a week. After all she did insult a teacher. She has to leave the school. Now." Everyone gasped. Adrien wasn't someone to get somebody in trouble, much less a friend. But the two blonds knew better. This was his last resource to save her from one of his worst fears. This way she could go get help.

"What? That is worse than a bad hair day! It's utterly ridiculous!" protested the girl as she got her stuff and left the classroom. As soon as she was outside she started running. Hurry Chloe.

"Well that being said… This is Dimitry Vonshwatz, your new history teacher. I will now leave you with him so you start you lesson. Good luck." Announced Miss Boustier making it official. Crap. Please, this had to stop. This had to be over. But it wasn't, he still had fifty-five minutes to endure. Class was hell. The new instructor wouldn't stop picking on him, which wasn't an easy task as he was well versed in history. Not that it stopped him. He kept making questions about things they had yet to learn. He even asked him about math, for god's sake?

"Agreste. Tell me what the 'Hanse' meant in the middle age?" asked the educator even though it had nothing to do with his class. Or maybe it did. Adrien was too busy being scared to pay much attention when they weren't addressing him directly.

"I don't know" admitted the poor terrified kid.

"Of course, you don't. Someone as low as you would never know. It is too difficult for scum like you to understand." He criticized. That was it. He'd had enough. He wasn't eight anymore. He could defend himself.

"Scum? As if you were any better. The thing is that you're ashamed about a teenager and a little kid kicking you ass in a dark alley seven years ago." Responded the boy with pure furry. It was just too much for Dimitry grabbed his collar, yanking him up and readied his fist to give him a piece of his mind. Just as he was about to punch him he was tossed back. Felix. The only one he could count on.

"Don't you dare touch my brother." Threatened the oldest Agreste putting himself between the forth mentioned and the aggressor.

"Fe? We better run." Said the youngest as he saw the men reaching into his bag. It could be a gun. It could be anything.

And so, they ran.

Patrol felt like bliss that night. It was the first time in moths he had left himself slip into his other persona but tonight he needed it. He couldn't be scared little Adrien right now, instead he was Chat Noir a superhero with _claw-_ some powers. Yep, the puns were back and so was the real him. The easy smiles fell back into its place. Don't misunderstand him, he was still terrified and weary but Chat was away from all he had to leave. He was complete freedom from his life and his emotions. Who cared about just one person when you were saving an entire city? The air in his face tasted like the sweetest of treats and the feeling of falling and jumping in the rooftops intoxicated him. This was what life was all about. Nothing could stop him from going to the top of the Eiffel Tower to meet his Lady. Sure, he was mad about her making that final statement at the trial but she didn't know any better. She would still hear a piece of his mind though. Yet, he knew he couldn't stay mad much longer. When you risk your life with someone every day you learn to let go of certain things. Like this for instance.

"Kitty! I haven't seen you in forever! What happened to you? Are you okay? Did that akuma really hurt you so much? Oh! This is all my fault! I should've never let you alone!" Chat chuckled. It was nice to see someone did care. Always.

"Hey it's okay. I just went on vacation with my family. Sorry for not warning you. And seriously that akuma was nothing for a strong cat like me. I just lost one life. I guess now I only have eight chances at saving Paris." The playful smack on his arm told him everything about how much she'd miss him. "Listen we need to talk. About what you said at Gabriel's Agreste's. You were wrong. The kid did get caught in the middle of the battlefield. I got him out but he ended up getting hurt. That man has no reason to be in prison."

"I'm so sorry. It's just that you didn't tell me and I… Oh God! I made an innocent man get arrested. I'm definitely not cut out to be a superhero. I'm too clumsy and I don't know how to keep my mouth shut." Seeing her feel bad made what little anger he had left disappear. She was accepting her mistake and that was enough. "Well. I have to fix this. I'll tell everyone I made a mistake and maybe that way he'll get out. Yeah, it has to work." Hope bubbled in Adrien's heart. He hadn't consider the option of his Father getting out of prison for a long time. This could fix everything. That was why he loved Ladybug: she always had a plan.

"I heard you had trouble with a terrorist while I was gone. What happened?" he asked. She knew she needed to vent out and he would help her.

"Oh, Chat, it was horrible! He killed so many people and I couldn't do anything. I tried but he always knew how to stop me. I was so lost without you I even gave up. I couldn't deal with seeing people die because of my incompetence so I stopped. I blocked all the news channel and I would flee everytime someone brought that up. Everyone thought it was because it was too bad for me to bear but I just couldn't stand to think it was happening and I couldn't stop it." By the end of her tirade his Lady was crying and he was hugging her. Her delicious vanilla smell was so intoxicating he almost forgot about the problem at hand. should he say something? Should he just hold her? With girls, you never know.

"I'm sorry. I should've been there. But you don't have to blame yourself. Whoever this was he was good and had resources we couldn't even imagine. Honestly, we are used to a routine we now find easy: vanquish the akuma and capture it. Something had to come along to make us grow. It was bound to happen. Remember our battle with Stone Heart? we did everything wrong but we learned. Now we'll do that again. We'll analyze the tapes of his attacks and learn his style. Next time he won't catch us off guard." It seemed right to tell her that and when she smiled he knew he'd been right.

It was only when they parted ways that he remembered that he should've told her about Hauk Moth.

Adrien senses were alerted by the beeping of a phone. He checked his mobile only to find it in perfect silence which caused him to frown: it wasn't the ringtone of the house phone and he was home alone. At first, h thought it might be the Gorilla's cellphone but he always picked up after the first ring, he would've never let the noise go on that long. Well it didn't matter. He had more important matters to think about. Dimitri was in his school now. That meant everything could go wrong. All of his efforts would soon mean nothing. No. Chloe would still be his friend. She wouldn't leave him alone like everybody else had. He still had to come up with a plan thought.

Not five minutes after the annoying sound of a call being made started again. Plagg grumbled against a pillow, as usual. Great, now his kwami would pester him until the noise stopped. So, the young model decided to calm the storm before it could be unleashed and followed the noise to Felix's room. He took his brother's phone, saw that it was unknown number and hang up. It took only seconds for another call from the same number came. This process happened tree times before he finally grew resigned and picked up. "Hello?"

"Felix, what took you so long, I have news."

The voice kept talking but Adrien was too busy feeling like ha had been thrown overboard. He would know that voice anywhere, it was the sound he missed the most.

"Mom…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi everyone, here is an longer chapter to make up for not updating for a while.**

 **Anyways I could really use some feedback because I'm rather lost as what to do with this story.**

 **Anyways enjoy!**

Adrien had never felt so happy: mom was alive and talking to him! his wildest had come true! For a couple of minutes, he didn't say a word, for instance he didn't know what to say and it was as every sound had abandoned him. Mom was alive! It was more than he could take, more joy that he could handle, more feelings that he could process. If he could trade his powers as Chat to teleport to where the call was coming from he would've done it without a second thought. His body didn't waste much more time to react for tears streamed down his eyes, his legs gave up from under him and his lips quivered. He must've been rather noisy because Plagg came rushing towards him. "Mom you're okay!" he finally said and that was all the kwami needed to take the phone away and put it on speakerphone. Seriously? Now? His kitten was barely starting to rebuild himself and now his stupid _Lupav_ mother had to ruin it. He had half his mind set to hang up on her but knew it would be useless: the kid would call her again. Plus, a small part of him was screaming that he had to listen to get information and protect his charge. He hated himself for even thinking about that but sometimes you just can't help it.

"Of course I am. We talked just a week ago. Are you feeling alright sweetie?" the concern in her voice made the black god see red. Not only was she betraying everything and everyone but she favored one of her kids and made it sound like she did care, like she wasn't using him. Like she loved them. Adrien was too busy quivering to answer so the flying cat took matters into his own hands. If he couldn't stop this at least he would make sure the agony was short. The blond had to open his eyes, no matter how much it hurt.

"Yes mom, I'm sorry. It's just been a hard week." He answered doing the best impression he could of Adrien and hopping the phone would distort his voice enough to make it believable.

"Is it Adrien again? I told you is better if you stay away from him. Proximity will compromise our mission. I know keeping your distance is hard and that you want to take care of him after what happened in the hospital but it just isn't right. Stay away from him. It's for your own good." The words were like a stab to the human: Felix didn't want to keep the distance, he was just doing it because mom had told him to. What was going on? Please, please, don't let this be another betrayal. He couldn't take one more. Plagg looked at him for approval to keep talking and he nodded, not trusting his own mouth.

"I know but he's my brother! You know I would die for him." replied the kwami and his charge felt some comfort in knowing that Felix would say just that. Or would he?

"He's not worth it! And you've done enough already don't you think: killing over twenty persons just to get the miraculous and help him, creating chaos all over Paris hiding only behind a white mask, getting his father in prison to help him get rid of him. You must stop. Now." Adrien didn't know what part hurt more to know his brother had been the one terrorizing the city, the fact that it was all because of him or to know his mother thought he wasn't worth the while. They had always protected him, no matter what. They were the constant in his life, the one thing he could hold on to anytime. And now one was a murderer and the other… He had gone through horrible things: child abuse, isolation, betrayal, wounds, fear, hiding himself, lies and so much more but nothing compared to the pain he felt right now.

'He's not worth it' was he really that useless that even those who were supposed to love him didn't? what had he done to them? Why did he cause all of this? He knew misfortune followed him but this was just too much. Destruction had to be a part of him or he wouldn't have destroyed his family. They had never betrayed, he had betrayed them. He had let them down.

'He's not worth it' was that why his friendships never lasted? Because everyone ended up seeing the lame attempt of a human he was? Because people didn't think his personality was enough to put up with everything that happened around him? They were probably right: a pity case wasn't worth the trouble. If people were ever nice to him it was to gain back a favor. Not because he was fun or nice, that was just something to make the lift a little lighter.

'He's not worth it' Everything was just an act? All the lullabies, the hugs, the smiles, the love, was she just playing a part? He had defended her all his life, confronting everyone who dared criticize her. But she never had. Everytime he'd gone to her with a problem as a child she had shrugged it off telling him it wasn't important even if it was to him. She had abandoned him when he needed her the most, when his father had lost all control over himself, when he was a helpless little boy trying to find his way in a world who hated him. He should've seen it before. And then there was Felix who was less affected; it was because his mother had chosen him over the others. Over him.

'He's not worth it' he'd always just been the dirt in his family's shoes. Every time he thought he was helping he must've done things worse, it was the only reason why he could've earned the hated and disdain from those who should have love him. His intentions had always been pure but the methods were so wrong he had destroyed everything he had ever hoped for. For years he thought he thought he was keeping his family together when really, he was tearing them apart bit by bit. All the times he had convinced himself he was doing something right it'd been wrong. Even what Chat Noir did only burden the entire city. He had never been worth it.

'He's not worth it' He was an accident that should have never occurred. Years of 'I love you' all for him to realize that it was a lie. All to make it hurt even more. If his own mother thought he wasn't worth worrying about than who would? Ladybug? Please she would be better off with any other partner. Chloe? She was just there because he was rich. Nino? After all the times he had to help him he sure needed some vacations. Plagg? He was only with him because he was his chosen. Felix? He had only done all that to feel better with himself. No one cared. He wasn't worth it.

He swallowed his tears, trying to look at this conversation from a neutral angle. Maybe if he played his cars correctly he could find out more. Or maybe he should just hang up and finish this all at once so he could be alone with his misery for a while. He needed that. As he tried to push the button to end his suffering Plagg snatched it away and Adrien didn't have the heart to stop him.

"He is to me! But that is beside the point. You said you had news. What is it?" the kwami impression was pretty good but even like that his chosen could see that a shrunk of himself was in the last sentence. Just in that moment Felix entered the room. Plagg didn't bother in hiding. The boy knew too much already and he trusted that this wouldn't change a thing. The oldest looked around from his brother crumbling to pieces in the floor to the black creature hoovering over his phone. A kwami. Adrien couldn't be one of them, could he? He had been trained for years to hate the miraculous holders, knowing that they had too much power and that their intentions were never clean. His brother couldn't be part of that scum, could he? And then it hit him. it didn't matter if he was, he was still Adrien, his little brother. He wasn't scum, no matter what. Maybe his mother hatred and pain had influenced his mental image of the heroes for two long. Maybe he had to give them a second chance. Or a million more if his brother asked him to.

"Alright, I warned you. We're attacking the house. There is too much miraculous power on it. We'll destroy every stone until we find where your father hid them. As for you, get rid of the fox and the bee miraculous I don't want you in danger." She said and Felix understood that things were getting completely out of hand. he had to do something. Now.

"What about Adrien?" he asked, hopping the answer wasn't the one he thought. If she knew he was a miraculous holder….

"I'm sorry Fe, but like I told you, he's not worth it. He's part of them and we'll make it look like a casualty. It's for the best." All three in the room froze. Did she just insinuate she was going to kill her own son? Sweet Alice was really doing this?

"You promised nothing would happened to him!" exploded Felix. This had to be a joke. "The only reason why I agreed to help you was because you said he was in danger and I wanted to protect him. I'll protect him from everything and everyone and that includes you, you know why? Because he's worth that and so much more. I've doing everything you told me for years: I've trained until exauhistion, I've killed and I've hurt him thinking I was protecting him. I agreed to help you take down my father because he deserves it, not because of the miraculous which, by the way, he was only using to try and find you but because he's abused us all during years. I always thought he was a monster and you were the angel, guess it was always the other way around. He made mistakes but didn't try to kill us. I was foolish to think you were part of our family. You're not. It's always been me and Adrien, and because I listened to you now it's just him. You betrayed us all just because you're mad at Foo for taking away your precious peacock miraculous. It's over mom. Or should I even call you that?"

Hearing this didn't quite take away the fact that he had pushed him away and hid so much from him, but Adrien was still glad. Now he knew that Felix was trying to protect him, and maybe it was for the best that he didn't tell him about Alice. It only led to heartbreak and pain. Sure, his brother wasn't innocent and he was by no means okay with what he did but it was still better than what the woman who had given birth to him was planning on doing. Realization hit the young model: he never had a mother nor a father, he only had only stinky brother. It was time to face reality. And to grab on to what was real: Plagg, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Not wanting to take this anymore he stood up and broke the phone with ease. His rage could create as much havoc as his cataclysm. Silence filled the room.

"Adrien, I'm so sorry… I really thought I was doing the right thing, I never knew she was planning on hurting you, I would've never agreed to that." Tried to explain Felix.

"Shut up." Said the youngest as calm as his father was when something horrible just happened. His brother immediately hated himself: Adrien was reclusive by nature but this was too much. It wasn't fair to him. Nothing of this was.

"Adrien please don't do this to yourself! Be mad, scream, hit me! I'm begging you. Get it out of your system. Usually I would let you have your space but right now I need you to help me think of a way out of this. Please Ad, I'm sorry." Begged the grey-eyed man.

"Didn't you heard him when he told you to shut up! Stay away from him. I knew his mother was a crappy person but I had hope for you. The kid had hope on you. But you are just like your parents." Screamed Plagg putting himself between his charge and the young adult. He would keep his kitten safe. From everyone and everything.

"Plagg? You knew about my mom?" The kid's lips were quivering. Oh God! Time for the truth.

"I did, well only a part of it. I knew she was a lupav, that was all. I swear I didn't know about her planning to kill you or manipulating your brother." Admitted the kwami looking downwards. "I didn't tell you because master Foo, the person to give you the miraculous sealed me. That is why when your mother called I saw the opportunity to finally let you know. I didn't think it would end up this bad. I thought it would be gentler. I'm sorry I made this happen." For a moment Adrien didn't know if he was mad at the little god. He couldn't say anything. It wasn't his fault. It still felt like betrayal. But one he could get over. One he could forgive.

"What is a lupav?" he demanded to know. The word was appearing too often in his life.

"They are group of persons who think that miraculous are too dangerous and want to destroy them and their wielders. Your mother once was a holder, she was given the peacock miraculous but she lost it when she made a fatal mistake but she wouldn't give it up so the other chosen had to take it by force. That is when she vowed to kill them all. She's not like most of them, she has other reasons. Problem is she knows too much. She is a threat. We've been trying to track her down but it's impossible." Explained the black creature, not wanting to go into too much details. That was a story for another time.

"I can tell you were she is." Proposed Felix.

This was betrayal. If this fight went on he would probably end up being the cause of his mother's death. He would be just like her. A traitor. He looked at Felix and Plagg.

"Great but we need a plan."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone**

 **Sorry this chapter came out so late I just been really busy and have procrastination problems….**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy and hopefully the next one will be here soon.**

They had five miraculous in their hands, only one with a wielder and no idea how to use the rest to help them in this crazy enterprise. They needed a plan but Adrien nor Felix had ever been great on that. Usually that was Gabriel's zone of expertise…. Gabriel! He knew Alice better than anyone else and always found a way to get what he wanted, granted his methods were often extreme but it was still better than nothing. Adrien knew he should be going to Ladybug for advice but he didn't want to show up being completely clueless as in what to do, not because it was embarrassing but because he was the one who kind of knew the extent of the problem. He had to come up with a least a base.

"Okay, step one we hide the bee, fox and butterfly miraculous with the peacock miraculous. You said it yourself no one's been able to find it. It should buy us some time. Then we'll go talk to dad, see what he has to say about this. And then I'll come up with something." He announced emanating a sense of confidence he didn't feel. His brother and Plagg nodded, silently accepting his lead.

"Wait a second! You know where dad hid the miraculous?" asked Felix, something close to admiration shining in his eyes. A smug smile found its way to the youngest lips. He had stumble over it by accident but it was fun to tease the oldest making him think otherwise.

"I do, but you won't. I'm not sure I can trust you yet. You did work with them for years and thus you're only a source of information. Nothing else." Stated the teen with ice in his voice. It didn't matter what everyone thought he could be just like his father if he wished to. The young adult just nodded and let Chat Noir's alter ego walk away with his kwami. He deserved every word and inch of distrustfulness. About five minutes later Adrien came back and told them what the plan for sneaking out was. You didn't have to be a genius to know Barbie would never let them go after last time's incident. Felix just had to distract her long enough for his brother to use the back door and leave through a small whole in the fence they used as kids to go out and play in the streets when secluded at home. It was simple but failproof.

The oldest headed down to the living room in which the caretaker usually stayed just checking her Facebook all day long. Yeah, she rocked at her job.

"Hey Barbie!" he greeted. His mind threatened to go blank but he forced his creativity to take over instead. "I was just wondering, you're always taking care of me and Adrien, don't you miss your family?"

"Not really. You need me more so I rather be here." She answered drily still scrolling down her Facebook.

"How are your children?" he tried again.

"Good." By this point Felix just wanted to leave her alone. She was so engrossed on her phone she probably wouldn't notice but he wasn't going to risk it.

"What are they like?" pried the blond, finally she left her phone on her side. Victory!

"Okay, listen Felix, I know you don't care. You have barely spoken to me since I came here. What is it you really want?" Or maybe defeat.

Plan B. He wished he had one. Or at least something better then what he was about to say.

"Here goes nothing, Adrien told me he wanted to go see my father tomorrow because it's his birthday. I was just wondering if that was possible, considering what happened last time." When had he become such a shitty liar? The caretaker sighed and looked at him as thought he had gone mad.

"After last time incident? Don't think so!" the voice with which she answered so condescending the young adult just wanted to punch her for it.

"Oh! come on! You do realize how fragile he still is, don't you? Not seeing his father on his birthday could bring us back to the state he was in the hospital. This whole situation is too traumatic foe him to take it all in at the same time. Ha has to get used to it bit by bit. Taking all away at the same time is just too much. For anyone. Put yourself in his shoes." Okay, the lie was coming together. It was still horrible, thought.

"Look, I know this can be hard for him but it's all for the best. I've always been against the idea of him keeping in touch with his father. It's not healthy. Last time's incident finally made everyone come their senses. I won't take him and the prison won't allow it. The answer is no." Felix was about to put his training to use. Who was she to decide what was better for _his_ little brother? To say she wanted him far away from his own father? Making a mistake didn't mean you had to destroy someone's life. He wished he had known that sooner. Pain could've been spared.

"It's healthy if that makes him stronger, readier for the world. Aren't you forgetting that at the trial Adrien himself said my dad didn't do anything to harm him? We didn't believe him then, we should try to do just that this time around." Really, they should start trusting him. all of them. Gabriel had done well, he had been the first, but now Felix was decided to not stay behind.

"Look your just a kid, you can't make the right decisions." His blood boiled. Age wasn't the matter, it was all about understanding. "Adrien is even younger. That makes him unable to see farther away than his own pain or love for the abusive asshole he's defending. Gabriel is in prison because he made a mistake. A fatal one. Let him pay!" Barbie had always looked sweet around Adrien but now Felix could see how much of a hypocrite she was. This had never been about Adrien, it was about her hatred for Gabriel. But, why? He racked his brain to avail. He would just have to ask. Woman loved to talk about their problems.

"What did he ever do to you? If _we_ can forgive him that should be enough." His tone became slightly comforting but still angry. He had to sell what he was saying.

"That is not of your business." Her answer was so dry Felix new he had hit a soft spot. Good.

"Look, if you want me to convince Adrien this is a bad idea you'll have to tell me. He won't listen to you. We both know so. If you want him convince you first have to make me buy the idea." Wow, lying was getting easier every second, even with such a terrible start.

"Fine but you'll make sure to get that idea out of your brother's head. You father abandoned me. We had been together for five years, we were engaged. But then, little Alice came around. She got in the middle of what was already mine. And your dad fell right for it. I don't think he is a bad person, I just think he is too volatile. Being in prison must've worsened it. By now he surely turned into even more of a monster." She explained. Every time she had to mention his mother venom dripped off her voice. He couldn't blame her.

"Were you from Languelle*?" now the blond was genuinely curious he had always thought he knew everyone in the village and the name of those who had lived there in the decade before. Not that he ever heard of a woman called Barbara.

"What? Where is even that place?" the negation confused Felix. His father hadn't lived in the little village all his life as he had told them? Why lie?

"Then, where did you meet him?"

"Here in Paris of course. His family and mine were close friends ever since I was a child. The only way to pay his family's debt was to marry in my family. So, he wooed me and I fell for him like an idiot. Then your stupid mother came and convinced him to leave his parents to fend by themselves even with all the problems they were going through." She explained bitterly. Felix couldn't care less about her feelings right now. A family debt? His grandparents? Weren't they dead?

"What kind of debt they had?" he asked, a little scared she would close up and he would lose all source of information. The answer came as a snort. Apparently, he was sounding really dumb. Not that it was surprising. "He never talked about it…" the thought was out of his mouth before he could stop it.

"Of course, he didn't. He must've thought that you were safer this way. Poor idiot." Something scary was shining in her eyes. Felix's mind immediately started to come up with all kind of theories for it. Had she become Adrien's caretaker to harm them? Was she just waiting for the right moment to try and kill him? He had to do something! "Not that it matters. We wouldn't take it out on his kids. We already did so with his parents after all. So, don't worry kid, I mean you and your brother no harm."

His grandparents had payed the debt? What has she done to them? What did his father let happen? Why?

With croaked voice he muttered "What happened to them?". Laughter ensued.

"That doesn't matter. Everything is better now, don't you think? Gabriel's imprisoned, his parents gone and his sons under my control. It's the end of the Agreste legacy. Now if you'll excuse me I have better things to do."

"We aren't under your control." He couldn't change his ancestor's faith but he would definitely change this generation's destiny. She turned around in slow motion. What a drama queen.

"You think you aren't? Anything Adrien wants to do has to have my approval and you wouldn't do anything without him. If I control one of you I control you both. And that is something I already do. Accept it, you've been toyed with. If you try to resist everything will be worse. It's better if you behave. And if you think the knowledge you have will help you, you are wrong. This is a game of power in which two kids will never have a chance."

Felix wanted to contradict her so badly but he restrained himself. It was better for her to think they were defenseless. He would make sure she would learn the truth. They were no ordinary kids. As much as he hated to say it, they were Agreste.

Adrien got to the prison running as fast as he could. He had to figure out something to do! Problem was he wasn't sure that talking to Father was the best option. It wasn't a lack of trust, more like a precaution. His father had lost his head when Alice disappeared, what would he do if he knew she wanted to kill them…

Why couldn't they just be a normal family?

Maybe someone else had an idea… No. This was a family problem and they would deal with it on their own. It took some coaxing, but he managed to go inside without a responsible guardian. After a few tense moments of waiting Gabriel came into the room escorted by two buffy officers. Seriously? He was accused of child abuse not murder!

"Father I need to talk to you!" exclaimed the young model as soon as he saw his dad. This seemed to stir interest in both the man and the policemen. It only took one look to make sure the latest went away, thought. Yet they didn't go to far. He'd have to be quiet.

"Adrien is everything okay?"

"Hum… Yes. It's just… remember what you told me about butterflies? Well it turns out mom had that same passion for peacocks. Problem is they took the symbol of her interest away and now she hates everyone who loves an animal that way." Explained the kid. He knew he sounded suspicious and probably didn't make much sense but is father was smart and he had hope it would still work.

"She's alive?" asked the man tearing up. Adrien suddenly felt horrible to be the one breaking down the bad news.

"She is. She's been in contact with Felix all this time. She's been training him to become a lupav, but he's come around and now he sees his mistake. Please don't hate him Father."

"She… They… You… How long have you known?" the man stuttered but his eyes were sparkling in a dangerous way. Maybe this hadn't been such a great idea.

"I found out just now… I thought you should know that." He back paddled. It was better not to ask for advice.

"I see…" there it was the stern almost lifeless figure ha had gotten used to. Why did he still believe in change? "Is there anything else?"

He knows. He knows. Oh god.

"No" answered the green-eyed boy as he stood up and walked away.

Fuck pride!

He needed help.

He needed Ladybug.


	22. Chapter 22

"Claws out" the order came out as soon as he was outside the prison. He had no time to lose. First thing was finding Ladybug. Just one problem: he could only communicate with her through his baton and her yoyo. Please let her be in her suit. Please, please, please.

"Hey kitty." God he'd never been so happy to her voice. Not. Once.

"Ladybug I need help! This is a huge mess and I have no idea what to do. Everyone is betraying everyone, and I don't know where I'm at. I should've talked to you sooner, but I wanted to protect my father. I thought he'd get better, that he'd be more stable but as soon as I mentioned her he freaked out and the sparkle came back to his eyes. And then she came into the picture and for a split second I had hoped that that would fix everything, but it got worse and now… now… help. Please!"

By the time he was done he was crying and breathing faster than he ever had before. Saying it out loud was like stabbing himself over and over (and yes, he knew what a stab felt like). It became real. Too real for comfort. Panic was just overwhelming because the pain was even worse. His family was falling to pieces and he had to break it even more to protect Paris. What did he ever do to deserve this? He had tried to help people, too stay as good as one can be with a life like his. Guess the thought isn't always what counts.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around him, pulling him to a safer place and quieter place. He didn't resist. Not because pf the familiar perfume or the recognizable feeling of his partner's arms around him. he didn't struggle because if he tried to do something everything would get worse.

"Chat ! Chat!" distant calls, non-important words. He just wanted to be at home, his real home back at Languelle with Lucas and Paul. He wanted to go to the valley where he first took a picture with a real camera and run and twirl like he used to do every Sunday. He wanted to be a child. He wanted his family back. He wanted the past. Or anything really as long as it made him feel sae an wanted.

Someone was tugging on his arm with too much strength and calling him. Yet it seemed distant, like he was underwater. Maybe he was….

Suddenly his face stung and the pain brought him back to reality so fast it made him dizzy. Ladybug was there, telling him to breathe. It would be much easier if something wasn't crushing his chest. He looked down to see it completely free. This was just his mind playing tricks on him. He could make this stop. It's was just like what mom used to say…

The sobbing got worse and he clung to his partner with every ounce of strength he had. It was the hug of a desperate men. Love and pain dominated the gesture in equal parts. Ladybug didn't know what to do. Chat had always been the stronger of the two of them, the one who never gave up, who always had hope, who was always sure of himself. She didn't know how to help him now that she had to take that role.

"Chat please look at me." He did. Now what? "Look I know you're scared and hurt but if there is a problem we have to fix it. Then we can lament ourselves." Way to go Marinette, you just depreciated his feelings. Why was this so hard as Ladybug? Why did the mask change her so much? She just had to apologize, right?

"You're right. There are people who deserve the help. That's what matters. I… This can wait." He answered, and all wooziness was gone from his voice. The determination that replaced it become outright terrifying. Marinette didn't like this at all.

"Chat… I shouldn't have…" she started lamely, and she almost felt like her civilian self again.

"No. I need to get my priorities straight. I can't get involved on a personal level or I'll be useless. Now, what do we do?" the steel in his voice scared her a little. This just wasn't him. something was horribly wrong, and she'd be damned if she didn't help him.

"Um… Chat? You weren't really clear over the phone. I don't really know what is going on… But I'm going to help. That's what friends are for." she said, wishing she could spare him the pain of talking about this again.

"Friends! That's it. Friends help others. I just need to find people I can trust with anything and give them the miraculous, so they are not concentrated in one place and others can help. That's brilliant! But who…?" he wondered out loud. Some of his spontaneity was back which was good, but she had no idea what was going on.

"Wait! Give them the miraculous? You have other miraculous? But Master Fu lost them!" she countered. The old man and she had been tracking them for months. Why did Chat have them?

"Look I'd ask who Fu is, but I don't really have time to waste. They could be here any moment they said they would show up soon to kill us. If we don't act quickly than everyone is in more danger. If the lupav get their hands on the miraculous they'll probably create havoc. No one is after that kind of thing just because they want to destroy them. Power is always tempting. Too tempting. I have to make sure they can do more harm. Problem is who I can trust?" he rambled.

Well now she had a little more information, but the problem still escaped her. What was going on? How could she help?

"Okay… Ladybug I need you to give this to the person you trust the most on the world. They have to be fearless and want to help people. We don't have time for hesitation. I'll find an owner for the others." He said as he took put the fox miraculous. He really had them.

"Chat how did you get this?" she asked hating herself for the touch of untruthfulness in her voice.

"Ladybug do you trust me?" she nodded wordlessly. "Then trust when I tell you that I mean no harm and I didn't steal them. I'll explain but now we have to act. Please"

A glace. That is all it took to reassure her that he wasn't lying, that she could trust him with anything. He was her best friend and partner. She wouldn't doubt him. Not again. A small affirmation and he left. She had to figure out who to give the miraculous to….

Someone she could trust.

Someone fearless.

Someone with a heart made of gold.

Someone who would accept to help and trust.

Alya!

Of course, she could count on her. For God's sake she even thought on giving _her_ the ladybug miraculous when she first got it. The choice was obvious. She ran to her best friend's house as fast as she could. Maybe she didn't know the problem, but she knew it was urgent.

She tapped the blogger's window repeatedly until the teenager came and open it. Her jaw dropped. It was time for the truth. If she was getting Alya into this mess she deserved so much.

"Tikky, spots off" she said entering the room. A familiar light enveloped her and suddenly she was only Marinette. Questions followed but she didn't pay much attention. She had her trust. That had to be enough.

"Alya! Look I know this is weird and you have a ton of questions and I owe you a huge apology but right now I need help. Well, Chat does. Please?" she begged in desperation. With every passing second, her partner could become more anxious and make more bold choices without thinking them through.

"Sure anything! I'm always here!" Marinette's heart warmed up. Love and trust could do so much. Wordlessly she put the miraculous in her hand and waited for the kwami to appear. Sure enough, Vixie came out and smiled at Alya.

"What the?" exclaimed the brunette.

"Hello Alya! I am Vixie, your kwami." Explained the little fox like creature.

"My kwami?"

"Yes, we are small gods that give a human the power to transform into a hero. I'm here to help you become Volpina!" the kwami was cheerful but judging by how she grabbed her tail she was also pretty nervous. It was cute.

"Volpina wasn't an akuma victim?" Alya was weary now.

"That was just an imitation. She didn't even have the right powers! I can't make you fly or give you super strength. All I can do is create illusions and multiply." She ever knew kwamis could be embarrassed of their powers. It wasn't fair. Vixie's powers were amazing.

"I'm sure that's great!" said Alya.

"Yeah! Look I don't want to be the unsensitive here, but we really need to get moving. Whatever is happening is bad." Her friend looked confused but nodded.

"How do I become Volpina?" Gosh what did she ever do to deserve such an amazing friend?

"You just have to say, 'Tails show'" explained the kwami. The words were repeated and soon both superheroines were on the rooftops testing's the fox miraculous holder power. She got the hang of them extremely quickly. Which was good. And then it was necessary.

The Agreste mansion had just exploded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chloe and Nino were right behind him. There was no one he would trust more, or at least there wasn't anyone close enough to avoid the imminent danger. Honestly, he had no idea what his plan was. Sure, now the miraculous were less endangered: Ladybug had given he fox miraculous to someone she trusted, Nino was wielding the peacock was turned in Le Paon and Chloe was now Queen Bee. They had a team, a real one. But the lupav… From what he'd gather they were an organized group with every resource necessary to reach their goal. As for them… their backup was improvised an unprepared. It will have to do.

Just as he readied himself to call Ladybug and set a rendezvous a loud noise shattered what little sanity he had left. The manor, his house… It was gone! There was no place to come back to. He and Felix would live in the streets and… Felix! He was inside the house!

"No!" he shouted as he rushed to get to his brother. He couldn't lose any more family. Why didn't they want to leave something for him to hold on to?

Chloe and Nino shouted after him, but he couldn't care less. He had to get to Felix. Maybe it wasn't too late. Perhaps if he rushed him to a hospital they could still save his life. Hope, nevertheless was slipping past him quicker than he could launch himself on the rooftops. Nothing had ever been so slow.

Finally, the rubble laid beneath him. no corpses were in sight. Shit they must be under this whole mess. Desperation twisted in his chest as he used his cataclysm to rid the propriety of any trace of the building. What he saw only scare him more. There was nothing underneath the havoc. His panic roses. Had he accidentally tuned Felix into nothing with his power? God, he just killed his brother. No. Shit.

"Ad!" he could almost hear how he screamed for him as he expired. Tears gathered in his eyes. If only he was a little more selfish he would let himself go right, there and then to meet with who had been his protector all of his childhood. This was where he drew the line. No more forgiveness for himself nor others. He adopted an offensive stance, ready to kill. "Ad!" he wished the voice would go away.

Suddenly a hand was grabbing his shoulder and turning him around. He didn't think. He did. And what he did was throw punches blindly. He would do a better job if only the voice would go away! "Hey! Hey!" someone grabbed his wrists, he panicked. "Hey! Look at me. Everything is fine. Calm down." Felix, wherever he was talking from- probably his own imagination- was right. He had to stay calm. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes to the greatest sight he'd had in his entire life. Felix. He was alive and only withstand a few bruises. He didn't realize he was hugging him until his brother returned the gesture. Sobs escaped his lips as relief overflowed him.

"Sh. It's okay Ad. I'm here and fine. I got out myself and Barbie out in time. The house collapsed afterwards. Everything is fine." He assured, drawing circles in the superhero's back.

"Fe, I'm so sorry. I know I have every right to be mad but I'm sorry I left you behind. Please don't leave me. I need you…" he answered because it was true. Anger hadn't completely dissipated but it didn't matter now because the brothers were both alive and hugging each other. When they finally pushed away the rest of the team was arriving at the scene.

"What happened? Is everyone okay?" asked Ladybug worriedly. Chat nodded.

"Yes, they evacuated in time. There were no casualties." He assured. It only took an encouraging smile from his brother for him to switch into hero mode. "Alright everyone, the enemy acted first. It's a good thing that what they wanted is safe somewhere else, but they are not going to stop. We have to find them and make sure they won't be able to hurt anyone else."

"Okay… who exactly are we fighting? because this doesn't sound like an akuma." Asked Volpina. He guessed they needed to know the truth.

"No, it's not an akuma. Hauk Moth was already defeated. His miraculous is in my power for the moment." Everyone looked crestfallen, and his partner seemed to feel betrayed. He'd have to talk to her. "No, this is bigger. We're facing a group called the lupav they want to get the miraculous and destroy them. Problem is they are well trained. You remember the man with the wolf mask?" nods. "He was just an apprentice of the group. The others are far worse."

"What's the plan?" Nino's voice broke him because he had nothing. Not even a start. When he ducked his head, the answer was clear enough for Ladybug to jump to the rescue. There was a reason he'd fallen in love with her.

"Okay if they are as good as you say we have to take them to a trap. We need a vantage point and exterior help if we want to have a chance." She declared, and the nervous tension disappeared replaced with anticipation. Fear didn't go away, it was merely turned into strength. They had gotten the right team.

"How about the Louvre? I know there is a bunch of valuable stuff there, but Ladybug can fix the damage. Plus, it has a lot of passageways and rooms that can be locked individually. If we're smart enough we can turn most of what is in there into potential weapons." Proposed Queen Bee. Adrien was proud of her. This was the girl that the world deserved to know and admire.

"Sounds good to me. We'll just have to evacuate." Agreed the polka-dotted heroine.

"I'll be the bait to bring them there as soon as they show their faces." Proposed Chat. No one seemed to like the idea, so he explained. "I can recognize them easier than you. They won't be wearing masks. Plus, it's not the first time I've been the distraction. I know what to do." Reluctantly everyone nodded.

In no time they were at the Louvre setting everything. Volpina evacuated the zone as Ladybug directed the preparations. They locked some of the doors to corner them easily and placed the objects in the exhibits carefully. A sarcophagus was hidden in a janitor's closet, artifacts used in the construction of the building of the palace were hanged to the ceiling as dead weights with the potential of knocking people out at the very least. At some point in the process managed a moment to feed Plagg and talk to his counterpart.

"Ladybug I'm really sorry about not telling everything that happened with Hauk Moth. It happened during all the problem with the guy in the wolf mask and when we talked after it happened you were so worried I just didn't think about it. I was too worried about you. I'm so, so sorry." He explained, rambling for he had no idea how to explain himself. He guessed the fact that it would mean sentencing his dad had stopped him too.

"It's okay, I guess." She answered and the hurt dissipated. "Thanks for taking care of me Kitty. I know it's you who is scared now, and I swear I won't let you down."

They smiled at each other, their relationship was mended and their promise to care sealed once more.

It only took a couple of hours for the lupav to march upon Paris, destroying everything they came across. The pit in Chat's stomach grew. This was it. He would have to face his mother. Worse of all he had to kill her. The rest of the team had already accepted that death was unavoidable in this battle. They wouldn't stop like the akuma because they weren't victims. The responsibility weighted down on them, but they kept going. Heroes do that after all.

Adrien perched himself in a lamppost, ready for the impeding doom. "You know this is rather aggressive for a protest. Plus, I can't quite see your cause…" he joked and cringed. Usually he came up with something better, but fear and guilt had settled in him.

"You're rather cute. Such a shame you're on the wrong side." Declared his mom and he realized she was the leader. Alice. He ordered himself. It would be easier to fight her if he only thought of her as Alice.

"Well the wrong side is rather relative, don't you think? I mean in my mind your side is wrong. After all, your perception…" he never finished that sentence. He had to flip himself to avoid being shot. This people weren't going to play around. Good, neither was he. Guiding them to the Louvre was child's play. Not getting hurt on the other hand was an exploit.

He ducked into the galleries and took his place near the reception. The lupav arrived and as soon as they entered the golden edges of over a hundred master pieces fell on top of them. At that moment Volpina detonated the bomb in the ceiling. Rumble crushed them as they distracted themselves with expensive ornaments that rained upon them. At least twenty deaths were now on their conscience. They all considered stopping but pushed through the thought. Good people were counting on them.

As another wave came heavy voluminous objects were launched their way making them trip. Le Paon used this to their advantage as he knocked them unconscious as soon as they touched the ground with his fans. They seemed harmless enough, but they had sharp edges and if turned with the necessary strength the cut even cut threw some materials. As Nino did that Volpina gathered all the weapons and threw in the direction of the rest of the team.

All armed with precision weapons, they started shooting people as they descended the stairs. Everything was working out better than planned. Even with this and more defenses it was soon clear they were outnumbered, and their enemy was starting to find alternative entries. Well so much for little tricks. Thanks to the dropping security walls they separated the leaders from the less prepared masses. Volpina multiplied as she and Queen Bee took it upon themselves to stop them. Ladybug and Chat stayed were the bosses were trapped. Le Paon guarded the barrier.

Volpina basically turned the flute into a sword as all the versions took a fencing position a swung. Blows were thrown and evited but soon Alya, the real Alya was surrounded. The copies had been vanquished one by one. She was stuck and alone. Don't think. She ducked and turned. She kept that on circling in her own axis, a leg stretched knocking them all off the ground. No time to rejoice, one of the fallen woke up and pulled her leg knocking her off her feet. A kick shattered her ribs. Adrenaline made her stand up and return the blow, but another attacker was already on her back. She was back on the ground crushing the idiot that clung to her shoulders. She rolled away from her personal battle until she hit the stairs. Grunt. Pain.

Back in her stance, she jumped over a couple of men to get to one of the ropes in the ceiling. Alya swung herself over the fight and let herself fall onto the one guy that made most of them fall like dominos. No time to celebrate. Pain in the back of her head. Blackness claimed her.

Queen Bee had troubles from the first instance.

She had launched her trompo to someone. She had no weapon now. Duck, cover. Attempt a hit. More blows landed on her that she could throw. A brunette attacked from behind. Her spine cracked. Yet, she used the momentum to flip behind the women. She grabbed her from the armpits and threw her to an oncoming trio of enemies. Bullseye.

A shot. She evaded it by pure miracle. She turned, stroke. Now she had the gun. Good. With one quick check that none of her teammates were closed she started shooting anything that moved. A mere blur in her peripheral vision caught her eye. A man was getting a massive gun ready. She shot but she was out of bullets. She ducked and propelled herself to another zone. Something sharp hit her back. Her trompo!

She mounted said item and with a switch of her wrist the cord was released, and she spun at great speed. People couldn't aim at her clearly anymore. The cord was strong. Taking an end in each hand she chocked everyone in her way. A dozen fell quickly. A shot threw her transport of balance. Momentum threw her into a wall. Groan. Dizziness. Her trompo didn't stop and she let go of consciousness.

Le Paon was glad for the pillars on his sides.

He expected his role to be easy. It wasn't. More and more were at the door. He was outnumbered. His fan cut someone's throat. Oh God. A man was on his left a knife gashed his leg. Blood. The edge of the fan hit his head. A duo on his left grabbed his legs, lifted him, slammed him into the door. His vision blurred. He hit their ankles, broke them, did a flip, saved his head.

Some fire weapon cut some bars. They started to cross. He collapsed a pillar on top of them. A moment of celebration. A Leg clashed his jaw. Stunned, he let them stick him between the bars, barely able to move. A kick to his joint. A bazooka aimed at his face. "Beauty's weapon!" the bazooka changed. Less harmful. He moved slightly. A shot missed, hit the bars instead. Weakened them enough to break. He was back on.

Too many people. Pain in his leg. Panic. Nausea. Pillars. He threw his fans, ran towards the falling columns, tossed them, barricaded the door. Fell on the way. Got up. Fell into nothingness.

Running. Chat and Ladybug had to get to another room. Next traps. The way was blocked. Five more persons. They were screwed. Turning their weapon to make shields against the bullets. Trying to get closer. Failing. This was impossible. They'd done crazier things but then fear wasn't so strong, and desperation didn't fill them. They couldn't help thinking that this was their limit. Don't. keep fighting. Save yourselves. Save the others.

"You think this are the last ones?" murmured Ladybug. Chat looked around. His mother was nowhere to be seen.

"No." He separated his baton in two, kept turning a half and used the other to hit the legs of their enemies making them fall. "Hm. Looks like I swept them of their feet with my charm." They laughed in hysteria before continuing running. Standing in the Napoleon exhibit, they realized they prepared nothing in this room. They were supposed to go the other way. Too late. The lupav were coming their way with menacing smirks. Time to improvise.

…..

Exhausted as they were, the leaders of the lupav just seemed undefeatable. This was it. They tried and now the two most powerful miraculous were in their hands. Well, almost. Neither hero would stop this easily, they'd keep going even without their powers if it was needed. Chat stood up first, taking a defensive stance before Ladybug. It was just a matter of planning for they hadn't used their powers yet. If only they could come up with something.

A chuckle was heard, and Adrien felt like crying. He'd dreamed of that sound for so long and now he feared it. He feared what he had to do. Their enemies parted, and Alice came through looking fresh and rested. Just like she looked like the day she left to try and exterminate the family she had once taken care of. Ladybug tried to stand but he pushed her back down. This woman was… was the devil as much as it hurt to admit it. A demon he should face.

"Aren't you cute? Trying to spare your partner. Don't worry I'll make sure you're dead when we make her scream in pain. That would be lovely, wouldn't it?" she sneered, and he wondered where had the voice that sang him lullabies gone. Maybe forgetting she was… had once been his mother could be easy. Maybe not.

"Why are you doing this? You used to have your own miraculous, what changed? Why would you try to exterminate your own family?" he said and regretted it instantly. The more he should try to reason with her the most difficult it would be to get rid of her.

"There is no such thing as family. They were just a game. A way to get closer to the miraculous." When the words left her mouth his heart broke. During years of abuse he held on to the idea of her love but now they had stolen it from him and his rage was blinding. She did not deserve love. She did not deserve life.

He lunged forward, baton high in the air. She simply moved aside. He rolled and made a low swing. She jumped and kicked his jaw. He shook it off and punched. She twisted his arm and elbowed his stomach. He stepped backward, jumped and kicked. She flipped him. His ribs shattered.

In the floor he just thought about everything that had just happened. It seemed she was untouchable. No surprise, she had studied his movements for moths. On the other hand, he had nothing. Nothing new. His Lady already used her Lucky Charm and was way too close to transform back. His cataclysm was intact, but he couldn't figure out the right way to use it. If he destroyed the structure he risked hurting the other miraculous holders, yet he could think of nothing better. Any other way was blocked. Wishing his friends could react fast enough he yelled for his power and quickly put his right hand in the closest column. Springing to his feet and taking his Lady's hand he took off, narrowly ditching bullet shots. Just as they made a sharp left pink light blinded him. Ladybug had just transformed back. Torn between saving themselves and betraying his partner's trust once again he froze for a second. Seriously? This is when his loyalty comes back.

"Chat?" she murmured seeing his closed eyes and trembling body. She was in shock about transforming back in front of him but couldn't allow herself the moment to get back under control. She tugged his arm and dragged him along, noting with a small smile that her partner kept his eyes shut to respect her wish to keep her identity a secret. What did she do to deserve such a great friend? Either way she did need a way to transform back into Ladybug and to maintain Chat's transformation for that matter.

As they ran through the halls of the Louvre she asked herself where she could get food over and over. Until it hit her: they weren't far away from the museum cafeteria. She should be able to find a cookie for Tikky there. And whatever her partner's kwami ate. Miraculously they made it there intact to which she sighed in relief. "Kitty were in the cafeteria. I'm going to get Tikky something to eat. You should do that as well." She advised as she took a cookie package for a bar.

"But you…" he started.

"I'll hide. Now hurry. I doubt the collapse will keep the busy for too long." As she talked she hid behind one of the bars. Tikky seemed so exhausted it made her heart ache. She softly called her name and was relieved when the small goddess opened her eyes. she passed her the sweets and smiled softly as she wolfed down on them. Distantly she heard Chat talk to his kwami.

"You sure about this? I mean she's horrible but she's still…" said a voice she didn't recognize. Plagg she recalled.

"I know. But what else can I do?" interrupted the superhero, his voice so defeated Marinette only wanted to hug him until everything got better. God, she missed akuma attacks right now. Everything was easier then.

"Maybe trapping her will be enough." Suggested the god of bad luck.

"Plagg, I just fought her and couldn't manage to hit her. If I trap her she's going to find a way to break free and we'll be back to square one. I really don't want to do this but if I don't kill her this won't ever end." Chat's voice wavered, and she could almost hear how he was holding back his tears. "I have to do this before I lose my nerve. Plagg claws out!"

"Tikky, spots on!" when she met him again he seemed stronger than ever, contrarily to what she had imagined. "Any ideas?"

"They know our moves we have to come up with something new." He affirmed to which she couldn't help but agree.

"Maybe my Lucky Charm…" she began but was cut off by him shaking his head.

"They know that too. We need to throw them off balance." They both stayed silent for a second before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Remember when we fought Black Owl? We faked giving him our miraculous. How about we do something like that?"

"You mean transform back? We'll be defenseless." She countered.

"I don't mean ours. I told you I have the butterfly miraculous. We could use that to catch their attention." He proposed. It wasn't a god plan, but it was better than nothing. Except if…

"I have a better idea. Hawkmoth wanted both our miraculous to combine their potential. What if one of us combines it with their miraculous and at the same time gives the other extra powers? We'll both be stronger." She offered.

"If we're going to do that we might as well combine our miraculous. Aren't they supposed to give infinite power to the person wearing them both?"

"But then it'd be only one of us against them all. Plus, we don't know what could happen. Infinite power is too much responsibility." She declared, looking at him straight in the eye in a way she knew he had trouble saying no to.

"Fine. But if it gets out of hand we combine them." He compromised, and she nodded. It seemed fair.

He passed her the broch and she hastily put it on, giving the poor butterfly kwami no time to properly introduce himself before she called the transformation upon herself. The power that flowed her blood was so intense she almost fainted. If this happened with the broch what would happen with Chat's ring? She didn't intend to find out. Turning to her partner she summoned a butterfly and let it fly towards her best friend. The shape she feared so much installed itself around his eyes. instantly she knew what power he needed.

"I give you the power of knowing the other person next move before they do it." She declared and soon her partner's mask had changed ever so slightly to make place for a golden embroidery. Well, at least the rest of his costume was intact. She hoped his power was too. It was a strong power, she wondered why Hawkmoth had never used it against them. Did it depend on the person and his/her potential? A question for another time.

Loud footsteps approached and they both went into defensive pose. Within the minute they were once again surrounded. Seemed like everyone had made it out alive. At least they were hurt while him and Ladybug were refreshed. His mother stepped forward once again and before the attack came the back of his head warned him about the round kick. He ducked and used the momentum against her, throwing her to the ground.

Even with his new-found advantage the fight was hard. She seemed to figure out the situation fast enough and started changing her movements last minute, confusing him and shortening his reaction time. That didn't stop him, thought. Like a dream he heard his crush call her Lucky Charm in her own battle and wonder what to do with whatever it was she got now. He trusted her to take care of herself and brought his attention back to his own problem. He was now fighting against four lupav and it was getting harder to figure out what he was supposed to do. Reality and prediction mixed themselves in his mind making him dizzy. Almost like a dream he felt himself falling. His legs had taken a hard hit. Suddenly his mother's face hovered over his just like when she woke him up for school.

"I guess it's time for you to go meet your other friends." She declared but just as she was about to give the final blow with her dagger her face contorted in pain and she fell to the side. Chat didn't understand at first, his mind occupied with the death of his friends. The death he had caused by getting them in this mess. When reality came back to him Felix was finishing up their mother and he couldn't help but be glad he didn't have to stop her heart.

Fear, however, soon replaced everything else. Felix! He was going to get hurt! No, no, no! almost as in chorus the rest of the group turned to him and he had to back off. His brother fought them off bravely, but it was clear he ha no chance against the bigger number. Forcefully Adrien Forced himself back up just in time to intercept a blow aimed for the oldest Agreste. For a couple of minutes, they fought side by side until a strangled scream left the grey-eyed 's mouth. He'd been stabbed. Adrien wanted to crouch down next to him but knew it was already too late.

He was dead before he hit the ground.

Red colored his vision and he lost himself in the violence of grief.

An hour later he found someone holding his wrist and calling his name desperately. Slowly images came back to him. His partner, Nino, Chloe and Volpina were looking at him. He'd been pinned to the ground by them all. Why did they do that? The fight wasn't over.

"It is over Kitty. We won." Reassured Ladybug. He must've talked out loud. "You killed most of them. The rest are in prison. We won. We're all okay."

For a second, he was relieved, but the reality hit him again. Hard. Felix was gone. He'd died protecting him. His mother had been killed. But Felix… He would never be able to make up for lost time now. Sure, there had been mistakes on both parts and betrayal, but it was all overshadowed by the love they had always shared. He thought of it all.

Of everytime Felix got into a fight to help him.

Of the bedtimes stories he would tell him when their parents were away.

Of every afternoon spent in the garden.

Of every birthday present.

Of every Christmas they shared the other's present.

Of every time they stole cookies together.

Of every letter.

Of every 'I love you'.

Of every sick day and chicken soup plate.

Of every hello.

Of every goodbye.

Of every secret.

Of every smile.

Of every lie.

Of every football game.

Of every make-belief they ever built.

Of every small discovery.

Of every conversation.

Of every joke.

Of every 'congratulations'.

Of every sign of love.

Of everything he just lost.


End file.
